Your Kiss is On My List
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: Katie Bell has a list. A list of very specific traits she wants in a boyfriend, all ending with the perfect kiss. But what started out as innocent fun, is now showing her what she never before noticed...FWKB
1. Goal Setting

**A/N: Why am I rewriting this, you ask? Because my first draft was just that—a first draft. The spelling mistakes & some of the things I wrote in here are just down right embarrassing. But I feel like this story had some potential, & it's kind of my baby, so I'm redoing it the right way. I guess I'm not expecting TONS of reviews…(except for those of you who haven't read it yet, of course!!!)**

Professor Minerva McGonagall moved swiftly and pointedly through the rows of students. She began giving the instructions to our class in her usual brisk voice.

"For this section of the year we will focus on goal setting," she said sharply. From my spot in the back row, I let out an involuntary groan. I silenced it quickly, surprising myself as much as anyone that I'd let it progress to the audible stage, but it was too late. She'd heard me.

"Yes, Miss Bell, _goal setting_." she said, eyeing me pointedly. "I believe this class somewhat lacks direction and inspirations, so I want you all to quickly come up with something you want to achieve this year and ten requirements to get attain it. Wands away, quills out, and begin."

I let out another long and laborious sigh. Quite a few people around me turned around to laugh, but I hadn't meant for it to be funny. I hated goal setting, I always had. Mostly because there was nothing in my life I thought needed changing. Sure, I spent a fair amount of time in detention, but I still got very high marks, I was on Gryffindor House's quidditch team, I had a lot of friends, and people generally tended to think that I'm fun to be around. Or at least fun to laugh at. _I'm not bad looking either_, I thought, as Roger Davies, number two heart-throb of Hogwarts, turned around to laugh at one of my grumblings and stared just a bit too long into my eyes, which I'm told by Alicia are just the right shade of "sparkling bright blue".

Professor McGonagall clearly seemed to have noticed my perfection as well, because she stopped at my desk and stared at my blank paper. "Well, well, well, Miss Bell, nothing to improve on, I see? Might I then give a few suggestions? Perhaps getting to class on time or learning to control your tongue?" Her eyes narrowed and she raised that infamous one eyebrow. _Seriously, why does she even HAVE two eyebrows? So she can raise just that one? Because every other time she's frustrated they knot together and just end up looking like the woman has a unibrow_. I was not intimidated by the eyebrow, however. It had been my longtime companion these five years. I responded to McGonagall in my usual style.

"Oh jolly good, Professor!" I said congenially, purposely laughing. "Me. On time and under control. Imagine!"

I swore I saw her turn a smile into a grimace. "Yes, well, that doesn't mean you shouldn't _try_--"

I continued to smile up at the woman who had learned to bear the troublesome burden of having me in her class until she turned her back and then I stared down solemnly at my blank parchment. It wasn't like I hadn't _tried _to fix those little personality flaws. But somehow, no matter how hard I tried, I was always, _always_ late to everything and every little thought that popped into my head popped _out _of my mouth. And it was usually loud. Angelina says I'm an embarrassment a lot.

_But_, I thought shrugging it off, _I'm happy being me_. My loud, exuberant personality had sort of become my trademark. And I liked myself, at least most of the time. Nope, I wasn't goal setting on how to become boring. I just needed a good subject...

My eyes wandered off to where four of my five best friends were sitting in the middle of the classroom. Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan were sitting together, heads bent over each other's assignments, scratching out and filling in various comments on the other's paper which were apparently very funny because the pair of them kept doubling over in silent laughter. Behind them, George Weasley was asleep with Alicia Spinnet next to him, slowly edging away from the puddle of drool that was steadily making its way toward her paper. Fred Weasley and I used to sit behind these two until Professor McGonagall had one day decided it would be beneficial to the class's learning if we were separated after managing to transfigure Marcus Flint into a giant buttocks. (My idea, by the way). Anyway, now we sit in opposite corners of the classroom, which makes this thoroughly un-fun class even worse.

The Weasley twins had been my first friends at Hogwarts. From the moment they decided to hex my cat a disgusting shade of pink and I had pummeled both of them over the head with my broomstick (which was confiscated later), we had come to a unanimous decision that we were simply "meant to be". And I liked them both quite a bit, but somehow I had always been closer to Fred. We had clicked immediately when we discovered our mutual appreciation for fake vomit and there had been no turning back since. Which was just as well, really, because George has spent most of his teenage life mucking up things with Alicia. Supposedly, they're best mates as well. Probably even more so than Fred and I are. There wasn't a soul alive in Hogwarts that didn't fervently believe that George and Alicia were madly in love and would someday get over themselves and finally get together.

_Kind of lucky, _I thought enviously, watching Alicia's blonde head bounce up and down as George woke up suddenly, frightening her. _Where the hell's my soul mate that I'm supposed to have met at the age of eleven? _Suddenly, it hit me.

Love! That was it! That's what was missing in my life and needed to change--love. From a _boyfriend_. And not just any boyfriend--this had to be the perfect one.

_Not that I'll find it any time soon,_ I thought dismally, casting my eyes about the classroom at all the worthless duffers I was classmates with. But no matter. It was all in fun, anyway. I scrawled "The Perfect Boyfriend" across the top of my paper in my big, loopy handwriting, and proceeded to fill in the ten requirements as indicated by the illustrious Minerva McGonagall. At the end of class, my list read as such:

1. Must wear shoe size 11.

2. Will play the piano most exquisitely.

3. Has the ability to share what I'm thinking without me having to say it.

4. Will dance with me in the moonlight.

5. Will call me "Kate" instead of "Kates".

6. Never uses the word "chuckle".

7. 6'2"

8. His wand's made of mahogany wood.

9. Teases me about being short, but won't let anyone else.

10. Has the perfect kiss.

I smiled down at my impossible, yet very complete list just as McGonagall called the class to order to start the lesson of the day, which appeared to be vanishing spells. _Wish I could vanish Warrington_, I thought, watching the blob of a Slytherin examine a bogey he had just extracted from his nose. I glanced at Fred, who sat behind said scourge of the earth, and who waved his wand in the mocking pattern of a vanishing spell at Warrington, grinning at me. I returned the smile and glanced a little unnerved at number three on my list. Then I laughed at my own stupidity. _Coincidences! Never can discount those._


	2. I Double Dare Ya

I hummed the latest hit from the Weird Sisters to myself as I tacked up my requirements for a boyfriend by my bed. McGonagall had told us to keep them in a place where we would see them on a regular basis, and who was I to question her seasoned teaching method? Angelina skeptically eyed my list from over my shoulder.

"You chose finding the perfect _boyfriend_ for your goal?" she asked incredulously, with a mix of exasperation and admiration in her voice.

"Sure did," I replied nonchalantly, flopping down on my bed and pouring over a copy of Which Broomstick I'd knicked from Wood earlier in the week. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed by the look of disgust on Angelina's face. "It's perfectly legit, Ange! And I suppose you came up with something better then, did you? Let me guess...improving at quidditch?"

"As a matter of fact, that _is_ what I chose," Angelina said haughtily, pinning her own list up. "I think it's a great goal..._damn you_!" she added, grinning and rolling her eyes at me as I pretended to listen intently. She threw a pillow at me which I rolled over to dodge, giggling.

"You guys chose _fun_ things?" Alicia asked, looking extremely put out. "And all I could come up with was raising my grade..."

"Allie, you're hopeless," Angelina said, rolling her eyes at the poor blonde girl who was pouting on her bed.

"Seriously, Al, what do you think you're going to do?" I asked. "Get 120 this year instead of 112?"

Angelina laughed while Alicia blushed. I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "No, that was charms..."

"Oh, c'mon, Katie's just messing around," Angelina said, "She's just jealous she can't get past a 90..."

"HEY!" I yelled, annoyed that the teasing had worked its way back to me. "Just because 10 is participation..."

"You can't get 100 because you never shut up," Angelina finished for me neatly. I didn't argue. When Ange is right, she's right. And you'd better not argue with her.

"Let's have a look at that list of yours, Kat," Alicia said suddenly. She'd obviously been bored with the previous conversation about grades. Or uncomfortable. Her own fault, though, for being perfect.

I laughed it off. "Whatever," I said, handing her my ridiculous goal-setting sheet.

"Hmm..." she said, peering at my requirements. "These are pretty specific, Kates."

"So?" I asked, suddenly defensively of my imaginary boyfriend.

Angelina appeared to be cottoning on to whatever point Alicia was trying to make. It was obvious that the two had been trying to find a way to talk about whatever-it-was for a while. Slightly annoyed but curious, I went along with it as Angelina said, "So...who's to say your 'perfect boyfriend' has to have these specific qualities?"

"Me," I said firmly. "What do you care, anyway?"

"Well..."Alicia said, exchanging glances with Angelina, "What we're trying to say is..."

"We think you should go out with Fred," Angelina finished dramatically.

I stared at the two of them. And then I cracked up.

"WHAT?" I cried, laughing. "FRED? You mean as in...Fred Weasley? Oh wank, that _is _a pretty good one. I have to hand it to you. Together, you're just about as funny as I am."

"We're serious, Katie!" Alicia said angrily, obviously upset that my reaction wasn't more what she had been expecting. "You two are perfect for each other! Everyone's been thinking it for a while now. And no stupid list is going to find you a better bloke for you than Fred. Besides," she added, "He probably already fulfills a bunch of these and you don't even know it yet."

"Forget 'round the bend, you two are off of this planet," I said, through with playing around now. That number three had hit a little too close to home in class and now to have my two best friends notice the same thing...it was just weird. I wasn't taking chances, even on something I knew to be impossible.

"Oh come _on_, Katie," urged Angelina. "Will you just listen to what we have to say? You don't need this list, you need _Fred_. F-R-E-D, Fred."

"And _you _need a mental health examination," I replied airily, grabbing my list and tacking it back up where it was. "And a reality check—d'you seriously think I need you to spell out Fred's name for me? It's four effing letters. I may not be the best speller, but I'm pretty sure I can handle anything phonetic."

I made sure my list was straight and kept my back to the pair of them, hearing them having a little "talk". Probably about me and my stubbornness. _Whatever. I'm stubborn, so sue me_.

"Okay, Bell," Angelina said. "We've got a deal for you."

I squared my shoulders and turned around, raising my nose stuffily into the air. "What?"

The two exchanged significant glances. _Why do they always do that? Are they really too afraid to say one thing without checking with the other first? Wankers._

"We want to prove to you that you're wrong for once in your life," Alicia said finally. "Take a bet. Any time Fred fulfills one of your little requirements on that list, mark it off. Then, at the end of 2 weeks, if you haven't fallen madly in love with him, we'll stop bugging you. But—if you're right—you have to tell Fred the truth and snog him madly in front of our entire Transfig class at the end of this little goal-setting unit."

I snorted. "Yeah right," I said. "That's the daftest idea I've heard in a long time. That's seriously all you could come up with? I'm ashamed of claiming you two as my best friends…"

"You're just scared," taunted Angelina, crossing her arms and looking at me skeptically. I scowled at her. Stupid dares like that always worked on me and she knew it.

"Fine," I gave in, growling at the pair of them. "But be prepared to lose! And after I prove myself correct, you'll agree to never bring up my dating Fred ever again. It's not so great on the gag reflex."

"Sure thing, Kates," Angelina said easily, "Here's a marker, though. My guess is that you already need it."

She smiled nastily as I yanked the pen from her and made a face at both of my so-called friends as I placed a big red "X" over number three.

_Merlin, I need new best friends._


	3. Shoe Size Eleven

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The plot is mine.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Once again, sorry about the delay.**

**In answer to some questions/comments: Yeah, I guess I forgot the twins were supposed to be short...but nothing is a for sure yet, so don't worry it'll work itself out I promise :) And a bet-mark...haha. It's not a term. the "-" was supposed to function as a colon...you know ":". They were 2 seperate words. Sorry, I'll try to make it more clear in the future. And yes, of course I'm going to finish the story. I don't know how long it will take but it will be finished. It'd bug me if I left it incomplete. hehe. Keep reviewing, you guys rock! I like how some authors do personal responses to reviews...I'm gonna try that next chapter :)**

I let myself into the girls' quidditch locker room early on Saturday morning. I'd been able to drag my normally lazy self out of bed to come down to the pitch for an extra half-hour of flying before the rest of the team showed up with their noise and nonsense. Contrary to most people's beliefs, I do like peace and quiet...occasionally.

I changed and stepped out of the locker room into the chilly October air. It was one of those mornings that made everything feel mysterious to you, even yourself. There was a slight wind stirring the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, looking like little green teepees overlooking an endless sea of thick, white fog. There was a slight drizzle, falling softly, slanted, on the ground and making the slightest of ripples in the lake. The wind gently rustled my short and dark curly ponytail and I almost felt like going back inside, feeling as though I was disrupting nature, and some great, deep thing that was taking place here on the grounds without me.

But I mounted my broom anyway, and kicked off hard. I could barely see because of the fog and I couldn't tell how far off the ground I was. I pulled up and began flying over the white mass, above the fog and treetops, all alone in my secret place. I stayed up there for a while, accelerating and then slowing down, taking in all of the great aspects of being a good flyer, and all the aspects of Hogwarts beauty. When I landed, I looked around and said to myself, "I don't get it. If I were Wood, I'd cancel practice today. This is too pretty to be disturbed."

"Which is why you'll never be captain, Kates," said a voice behind me.

I whirled around, startled, to find Fred grinning at me, leaning on the end of his broomstick and holding two mugs of steaming brown liquid. I automatically looked around to find George, who was usually never far behind his twin brother.

"He's not here," Fred said easily, noticing my glance. "I think he and Alicia might be having a good snog somewhere up in the astronomy tower."

He grinned at my disgust, straightened and held out one of the mugs for me to take. "Here," he said, "Brought you some hot chocolate...I figured you'd be here."

I smiled appreciatively and took the mug from him. "And what made you _figure_ that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I know what sort of days you'll come out early and what ones you'll be too lazy to lift your little butt out of bed," Fred said, gazing out over the tops of the trees.

"So you're stalking me then, now are you?" I asked seriously, pretending to glare at him and raising one eyebrow. I know he hates it when I do that because he can't. Naturally, I do it as often as I can find occasion to throw it in.

Now he glared at me. "Why would I want to stalk a guy who looks like my transfiguration teacher?"

I gaped at him, not knowing what insult to rebut first. I chose the former.

"What do you mean, _guy_?" I asked incredulously.

With a sort of art I'd never managed to achieve, the red-head managed to convey perfect mock-astonishment as he said, "Oh, Kates, you're a _girl_, I'd almost forgotten!"

"That's it, Weasley," I growled and lunged at him. I tackled him and we both tipped over on the cold, wet ground. As he went straight for my weakness, tickling me at my waist, I chose to focus my attentions on trying to bite his ankles.

I'd obviously managed to get in a couple good ones, because Fred started to yelp and crawl away from me. I laughed, grabbing onto his feet to try and keep him with me. Instead, I ended up with both his shoes in my hands. As he laughed triumphantly, I chucked one at his stupid fat head.

"You cheater!" I cried, as he dodged the shoe. I was about to throw the other one when I noticed something that stopped me. I gasped as I looked inside the shoe. There, printed clearly, was a tiny number eleven.

I dropped it. Fred looked up at me in bewilderment. "You okay, Kates?" he asked, gazing at me curiously.

"These are--your shoes?" I asked finally.

He started to grin slowly at me. "Yes..." he said, teasingly. "Seeing as how they were on _my _feet."

"No, no," I said. "Are you sure they're not, like, George's or something?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, I guess they could be. It doesn't matter much either way, we wear the same size shoe...does it bother _you_?" he laughed.

"Stop bugging me!" I said, frustrated. "Why do you always have to tease me?"

"Oh, because I have to, Katie," he said grinning, and scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped.

"Fred Weasley! Put me down! I do not belong over your shoulder, I belong on the _ground_! Practice is about to start!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, pretending to be disappointed. "But I think this is such a better place for you. You fit up there. You're short."

"Fred!"

"Katie!"

"WEASLEY! BELL! Quit messing around, and join the rest of us!" Oliver Wood was now striding across the pitch toward us, with the rest of the team in tow.

"Oy, Oliver! Top of the mornin' to you," Fred said amicably, still with me over his shoulder.

Oliver didn't seem to find it very funny. Indeed, he even said so. "Not funny, Fred. Put Bell down, we've got a lot of work here to do."

"Oh I don't know there, Wood," George joined in. "Don't you think Katie looks cute there? Her butt's on display for the whole team..."

"GEORGE!" I shrieked. Fred patted my bottom affectionately.

"Good point there, Bro," he said. I squealed and pounded my fists into his back as the rest of the team minus Oliver laughed hysterically.

"SERIOUSLY YOU TWO!" Wood ranted. "Don't you want to win the cup this year? Now put Katie down and pay attention!"

Back in our dorm rooms I waited until I thought neither Angelina or Alicia was watching before I discretely crossed off number one on my list.

"LOOK, ANGELINA, LOOK! KATIE'S GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

Alicia was bouncing up and down on her bed pointing at me. I was caught.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I threw my pillow at her and stocked off to the showers.

**Question…am thinking about editing this story to be in 3rd person…I think it would be easier for me to convey Katie's personality without it sounding so annoying, & also I just like 3rd person better. In fact, I'm almost positive that's what I'm doing. Tell me if any of you have any violent objections. If so, I'll continue in the normal fashion J**


	4. Things Are Changing

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot belongs to me!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys...athough I was sad I only got 4 on the last chapter...sigh But whatever. Please review if you haven't already! Aight...so...this chapter's gonna be kinda...awkward. In response to the comments I got on 1st/3rd person, I've decided to just give 3rd person a trial chapter & see what you guys think. PLEASE have a definite opinion & submit it! It would mean so much to me. And I know it seems like a little nit-picky thing, but it seriously affects the whole tone of the story to me. Oh, & Moony4Moony...you crack me up. You alwaise find the little things I forget about! Thanks tho, it keeps me on my toes. Anyway. On with Chapter 4.**

Katie Bell was flying. Really, she was! And without her Cleansweep, too! She was flying through the air all on her own, scoring goals like mad as she wasn't burdened down by trying to stay on a broomstick. Angelina, Alicia, and the twins threw her dirty looks of jealousy as Wood beamed at her from the Gryffindor goalposts. It wouldn't matter if Harry caught the snitch now! Oliver blew her a kiss, and Angelina got extremely jealouys, and started yelling at her to quit hitting on her boyfriend.

"KATIE!"

"No, Ange--"

"KATIE BELL!"

"Angelina, it was just a _blown _kiss, nothing serious..."

"_Katie._"

"I swear it, Ange!"

"Katie, would you wake up?"

"What the?"

Katie sat up suddenly, and looked around wildly. Aww...her bed. What a jip. She lay back down.

"Five, A.J.," she yawned sleepily, laying back down.

"Katie...up."

Katie responded by pulling the cover over her head and sinking even deeper into the covers.

"Fine, have it your way!"

She grinned to herself as she snuggled in the warm blankets, about to drift off when suddenly an invisible force blasted her out of bed. She landed hard and tumbled a few inches from where Angelina stood above her twirling her wand in her fingers.

"Aw cmon, Ange," Katie moaned, rubbing her head where she'd hit the floor. "Non-verbals no fair in the morning!"

"Get dressed," she replied, walking off to do her hair. Katie made a face at her as she passed.

"Good morning, Little Miss Mature, I saw that!" sang out Alicia happily, as she fixed the tie of her uniform underneath her collar. "It's _such _a gorgeous morning!"

_I hate blondes_, Katie thought.

Fourty-five minutes later, Katie's hair was straightened and hung just past her chin in layers, the very top gathered in a small ponytail at the back of her head. Her makeup was done and she was dressed...sort of. The red and gold tie still hung sloppily undone around her unbuttoned collar. The small dark-haired girl ran around furiously, gathering her undone homework and textbooks to throw messily into her back. Alicia only added to the stress.

"KATIE! We'll be late for breakfast _again_ if you don't hurry up!" she cried.

"Merlin, Alicia, what in the bloody heck do you _think _I'm trying to do!" Katie shot back, accidentally throwing her shoe out the open window in her fury. "Oh great, NOW what?"

Angelina groaned and strode over to the window. "Honestly," she said, exasperated. "How did I get cursed with you two for room mates? _Wingardium Leviosa_!" She threw Katie's shoe back at her, which she put on, and the three of them went down to breakfast.

Katie's mood did not improve much as she got told off by Professor Snape for not having her tie done. ("Two points from Gryffindor! Miss Bell, honestly, what makes you think you have the right to troop down to breakfast looking like you just rolled out of bed!")

"Miserable old git," Katie muttered spitefully as she reached their usual spot at the table.

"Hope you weren't talking about me?" George said brightly as the girls sat down. Katie, however, remained standing, glaring at George.

"You mean hope she wasn't talking _to _you, George," Fred corrected seriously. "You really wouldn't want to be seen talking to the likes of Katie Bell, now would you?"

And he gave her such a look of complete disdain and disgust that Katie, whose red hot temper was legend, grabbed and orange and hurled it at the twins. Both ducked, however, and the fruit had such misfortune as to land with a thud on the back of Professor McGonagoll's head. The woman sighed and said, "5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Bell. _Do _try to control yourself?"

Katie flopped miserably down between the Weasley twins. Fred ruffled her hair playfully. "Bad day, Kates?" he asked.

"You've _no _idea," she groaned.

"Well, don't go looking for help here," George said, helping himself to more pancakes. "Frankly, neither of us care."

"George!" cried Alicia, mortified, but Katie just grinned.

"You know you guys love me," she said, buttering a piece of toast for herself and smirking up at the two redheads.

"Oh, more than you know, Kates," George snickered, casting a sidelong glance at his twin who promptly choked on the eggs he was eating, dropped his fork, and cast his eyes toward the enchanted ceiling, an odd pink tinge appearing at his cheeks.

Katie observed Fred curiously. "You okay?" she asked.

For some reason, George found this extremely funny and started laughing until his eyes watered. Now it was he who started choking on his food. Alicia quickly started pounding on his back, her eyes concerned, until the piece of ham dislodged itself from his throat and landed in Lee's hair.

"Oh, gross!" Lee yelled. "George!"

They all laughed and Fred, who had recovered from his temporary silence, said, "Wow, that's about the most pathetic thing I've seen since Ollie here asked Angelina out."

The couple huffed and the rest of them laughed harder. Katie glanced at Fred, curious as to the sudden change of temperament that had just occurred before George made an idiot of himself, but now he looked as he always did: sort of goofy, freckled, red-headed, unarguably good looking, and grinning. He caught Katie's glance and winked at her. She smiled and winked back, something they always did in class. Maybe she'd been imagining things.

The group trooped down to the History of Magic classroom where Professor Binns bored them all to death as usual. While her responsible girlfriends took notes, Katie satisfied herself by laying her head on her desk and drifting off to sleep again.

But Katie had a hard time staying asleep. Not that she was even remotely interested by the ghost's long and boring lecture, no, but she kept feeling as though someone were watching her. And she definitely couldn't sleep with _that _kind of paranoia. Katie sat up, looking around to find the culprit (if there even was one) and to her astonishment found Fred Weasley's eyes studying her from across the room. (They were banned from sitting next to each other in this class, too). As son as she made eye contact, however, he looked away and suddenly became intensely interested in the tip of his quill. Katie sat, stupefied. So she _wasn't _imagining things then?

This happened a second time. And then a third. After the third, while Katie sat puzzling with all her might to figure out what this could mean, Angelina wrote something down, neatly folded it, and passed it to Katie who opened it up.

She yelped as soon as she read the words, and flew out of her seat, sending her quill and ink bottle flying in her surprise. Almost instantly, she dove under her desk to retrieve the lost school supplies without drawing too much attention to herself, got stuck, and then banged her head on the top of the desk as she tried to free herself. Professor Binns, his expression remaining as unchanged as ever, looked down at the tangled mess of a girl that was his student.

"Are you quite alright there, Miss?" he asked, staring down at her with a look that flooded Katie with embarrassment and made her feel as though she wanted to fall through the floor that very instant.

"Just grand, Professor," she answered as cheerily as possible. "Just…er…making sure these desks were sturdy, you know."

"Indeed," he answered unamused.

Katie guiltily unwound herself as the class laughed at her, and returned back to her seat, where the note reading "I think Fred likes you" sat on the desktop.

"He does not," she hissed to Angelina, once all settled back in.

"Does too," she said simply, and returned to her notes.

Katie looked over at Fred who winked at her and grinned, giving her the oh-so-cheesy thumbs up symbol. Katie grinned back, and returned the wink. _Stupid Angelina_, she thought. _Doesn't understand best friends_. Bust she couldn't explain away Fred's odd behavior at breakfast that morning, or this sudden, new feeling she had in her stomach when he smiled.

Whether she would admit it to herself or not, either on his part or on hers, things were changing.


	5. And Changing Again

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, but guess what! My swimming banquet is tonight & then season's over so I won't be as busy so this shouldn't take as long next time. Woohoo! At least until basketball season starts. Haha. So I decided to put it back in 1st person because people seemed to like it better. I'll fix the last chapter sometime soon hopefully. Well, enjoy! And remember to review, sil-vous plait...hehe.**

I hummed to myself as I skipped down the stairs to the dungeons where Professor Snape held potions class. The words I'd made up myself. It was in response to whatever weird thing just happened during History of Magic. It somehow developed to the tune of Aloutte.

_I don't like Fred Weasley, I don't like Fred Weasley, I don't li-ike Fre-e-ed Weasley!_

It turned out pretty well, I thought. Fairly catchy. Not to mention it was the truth. Fred was my best friend. People don't fall for their best friends.

_I don't like Fred Weasley, I don't like Fred Weas--_

BAM. I'd just ran straight into someone. A very tall someone. Staggering back, I looked up, embarressed. And when I saw who it was I could feel my cheeks burning.

It was Cedric Diggory. I wanted to fall through the floor. Number ONE hottie at Hogwarts and I had to just run into him on the stairs humming like an idiot! I'd had a crush on him for as long as I could remember, but he never really addressed me as anything other than "Bell" and I was practically a boy to him on the pitch. And now, I'd graduated from "might-as-well-be-a-guy-Quidditch-player" to a clutz. Just fabulous.

"S-sorry, Cedric," I stammered, and moved to get around him.

"Hey, Katie, wait a second," he turned around to look at me. I stopped, in shock.

"Yeah?" I said, not believing my luck that he'd actually used my first name.

"I haven't seen you around in a while...how was your summer?" He smiled. _His smile is gorgeous! _I thought to myself.

"Oh, you know...the usual. And you?"

"Same. Well, listen, seeing as how I never really get the chance to see you outside of Quidditch,

how would you like to spend the day at Hogsmeade with me? We could get to know each other better."

_Hmm, let me think about this...YES!_

"That sounds great, Ced," I replied. "I have to get to class right now, but I'll see you then?"

"Great, how's seven?"

"Fabulous."

"And Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"You look great...very pretty."

"Thank you, Cedric. I'll see you later."

"See you."

_Oh...my...gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Cedric Diggory just asked me out! Ahhhhhhh! _

I could barely contain my enthusiam. I took the rest of the stairs two at a time all the way down to Snape's classroom. I think I might have actually sang out loud. I squealed, at any rate. My encounter with Cedric made me late, but it was with no fear that I pushed open the door to potions and strolled over to my seat in which I sat next to Fred, who was my cauldrom partner, and Alicia and Lee who were also partners. I mush have been oblivious to the silence and the impending reprimand from Snape because when it came, it took me totally off guard.

"Miss Bell," he hissed sinisterly. "I do believe you're late to my class."

My initial response was to say 'Well, I do believe you're right,' but the little bit of self-restraint I possessed warned me that that might not be such a hot idea at the moment. Instead, I selected a more appropriate apology.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I guess I lost track of time."

"Then I _guess _you just lost another five points for Gryffindor, Bell, _honestly _you are the poorest excuse for an 'O' studens all your other teachers profess you to be that I have ever had the experience of teaching."

Again, I was tempted to perform another sardonic action: this time, shaking my head very sadly and agreeing with him. But I let my better judgement win out and took my seat, fixing him with my best submissive look. Normally, I hate letting Snape win but I'd already lost fifteen points for Gryffindor today and I decided that maybe keeping my head down would be the best course of action.

Appartently the greasy old slimeball thought so too, because after keeping his glare on me for another appropriate amount of five seconds, he began to address the whole class on what immensely boring potion we would be doing today.

I copied down instructions because Fred was too lazy. It didn't really matter anyway, no one could read his handwriting anyway. I don't think even he could. I like working around Fred because he makes me feel like a good student, because as sloppy of one as I am, he's even worse. Don't get me wrong, he isn't stupid or anything, just lazy. So, thankfully, Snape hasn't seperated us yet. He really doesn't have the option to; Fred and I are brilliant (though admittedly slightly unconventional) portionmakers together. Dumbledore himself complimented Snape on his teaching abilities after he'd sampled the dream elixir we'd made that made one dream they were riding a pink hippogriff through London. After that, I decided Snape keeps us together to make him look good. I'm guessing he wants a raise. That way, he might be able to afford some shampoo.

"Nice going there, wee one," said Fred, smiling at me. "Smashing entrance."

"Thanks, mate," I replied absently, copying down the brewing time. I still had Cedric on the brain, and kept grinning to myself at regular intervals.

Fred noticed and looked at me in a playfully scrutinizing way. "Okay, Katie...what's going on here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Fred," I tried to say, but ended up giggling through. It wasn't my fault Cedric's eyes had to be amazing! I couldn't help it. I giggled some more.

"What!" Fred cried, laughing at me. "I didn't even tell a joke, Kates. There's no point to laughing without me causing it."

"Fred, you're so clueless," I sighed happily. He was back to being the best friend again. A stupid one, but best friend none the less. I wasn't sure what I'd been thinking before...obviously I hadn't been! _Cedric, Cedric, Cedric! Woohoo! _

"What?" he said. He paused to think for a moment, and then a knowing look spread across his face.

"Ohhh," he said, grinning and nodding. "I get it. This is about some bloke, isn't it?

I controlled myself enough to nod.

"I know him?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"George?"

"Nope."

"Lee?"

"No."

"Hmm...Oliver?"

I laughed. "_No_, Fred!"

"Then who?"

_What the heck._

"Cedric Diggory!" I replied happily, dumping about two pints more porcupine quills in my potion then I meant to. Fred fished them with a ladle.

"Oh..."he said, quietly. "I see."

If I'd have been more in touch with things than I was, I might have noticed the disappointed and sad look that had quickly spread over my friend's freckled face, or the disbondency in his answer. But I wasn't. And I didn't. I chattered away happily about Cedric asking me out to Hogsmeade while I messed up potion directions in my ecstasy and Fred fixed them, hiding his disappointment with a false cheeriness.

Halfway through the period, I'd reached the point in my emotional cycle where I was on top of the world, and all better judgement was usually dormant. Alicia used to always warn me about being "reckless" while I was in this mood, but I knew Fred usually enjoyed it. We laughed, and I did stupid things.

I grabbe a bottle of essence of snail. Laughingly, I suggested we dump it in and see what happened.

Fred grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Kates," he said. "That doesn't seem like such a good idea to me."

"Oh, come on," I begged. "Don't be boring."

"Seriously, I don't think we should, Katie," he said.

I thought about it. "Oh maybe you're right," I gave in, setting the open bottle back on the counter. But I didn't pay attention to the fact that it was on the edge, and when I turned around, I knocked the entire bottle into our cauldron.

We stared at it, shocked and silent. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then--

BOOM! The potion exploded the cauldron, drenching Warrington and Flint, who both started to break out in hives.

It was deathly quiet. Everyone stared from me to Snape, and then back again.

"Who is reponsible for this?" he asked quietly, rising from his desk. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DUNDERHEADS IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

The class looked at me. "I--I am sir," I stammered. "It was an acci--"

"An _accident,_ Bell?" he roared. "_You _are an accident! Everything you _touch _becomes an accident! You are, by far, the _worst _student ever to enter this school! You have no ethics, no restraint, no respect--you are a _disaster_!"

Snape stood, chest heaving, looking so hatefully at me, I thought he would attack me any second. Shaking, I picked up my things. I stood there for a while in the silent room, with everyone looking at me, wanting to see what I would do. And then I burst into tears and ran out the door

I ran blindly through the halls, y only though to get into the common room so no one could see me crying, Snape's cruel words ringing through my head, cutting into my core with each accusation, causing tears to sting my eyes and cheeks. It hurt because it was true, I knew it was. It was all true...

I yelled the password at the Fat Lady, who looked so surprised to see me in the condition I was, let me in without a word about students not being allowed in dorms during school hours.

I limply collapsed onto the first couch, and the tears started all over again. I hated myself. Why couldn't I be more like Angelina, the model student? Or Alicia, who never talked in class? Why was I stuck being Katie Bell, the girl who couldn't keep her big fat mouth shut? Or her emotions in check? I was always late, always missing work, talking or laughing when it wasn't cool. My tongue took on a mind of its own and I couldn't even try to control it. I was a failure. I always had to draw attention to myself by saying or doing something completely stupid. Snape was right, I was a disaster. Why couldn't I be just lik everybody else?

I wept bitterly into the pillow until all my strength was gone, and then I felt someone take me up in their arms. I looked up. It was Fred Weasley.

Fred gently pulled me close to him and held me in his arms. I cried a bit more as he silently stroked my hair and waited for me to talk.

When I was done, I layed my head against his chest. "I hate myself right now," I said, finally.

"I know," he replied quietly.

"I wish I could be somebody different."

"I know."

"I hate how I'm so loud and obnoxious."

"I know."

"I think...I think Snape was right about me."

"Okay," Fred said. "Are you finished now?"

I considered this for a moment. "Yes," I said, finally.

"Then can I tell you what I think?"

"Alright."

He took my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I looked down, but he held my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"I think that you're amazing, Katie Bell. I think that you have something in you that's priceless. I love the way you say every little thing that pops into your head, and how you're so clumbsy, and how you crinkle your nose when you're thinking about something. I love that because it makes you different. You shine to me, Katie. I'm proud to know you. I'm proud to be able to look across the breakfast table every morning and see the prettiest, cleverest, and most alive girl I've ever layed eyes on, and be able to say that she's my best friend. But most importantly, I think Snape's wrong. I think he's dead wrong. Don't you believe that you're inferior, Katie Bell, don't you believe it for one second. You're not. You're perfect being you. We love you for being you. You stand out Kates, you were born to. Don't ever try to hide that light that I love so much. Just keep on being you."

Tears started at the corners of my eyes, but this time for different reasons. Fred pulled me into his arms and wrapped me up in them. His embrace was warm, full of love and friendship. I felt safe.

"Thank you," I murmured. "Thank you for being there."

Later, I found out that Fred had gone into a rage at Snape after I left, and stormed out of the room after me. I was incredibly grateful to him. That night, when I was going to bed, Angelina wordlessly handed me my list, on which she had scratched out the requirement of being 6'2" and written: "Knows how to comfort me when I'm lost". And even though I knew she'd crossed out 6'2" because Fred would never achieve that height, I didn't even complain as I crossed it out.


	6. You Play Piano, but You STILL Suck!

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Woohoo, it's snowing! Just thought I'd share that before I put in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

………………………………

"_Never forget what people say when they're mad,_

_Because that's when the truth comes out."_

_-Anonymous 3_

I rebounded from Snape's attack fairly quickly, mostly thanks to the constant care and watchfulness form Fred. As for potions class, I'd turned into some kind of hero for the majority of them. ("Heard you nailed two Slytherins!" exclaimed Roger Davies, clapping me on the back. "Good job!") And so the next day passed by simply and smoothly. I was now sitting in the library with Angelina and Alicia who were studying, waiting for dinner time to arrive, and amusing myself by flicking spit wads in Madame Pince's direction and watching her whirl around to yell at a bunch of second years.

"You're going to fail the Defense Against the Dark Arts test, Katie!" said Alicia, reprovingly, examining my closed book.

"No I won't," I assured her confidently, aiming another wet one at Madame Pince. "Lupin says I'm smarter than three-quarters of the class without trying. I'll be fine."

"Yes, and _then_ he said he wanted to see what you could _really _do if you actually _tried _to put in an effort," she said.

"You take things to seriously, Al," I replied. "He didn't mean for me to actually study, he just said he _wanted _me to. Just like I want a Firebolt. I won't actually get one, but I'd still like it."

Alicia sighed, exasperated

"Okay, okay, Al, I know I'm being difficult and I'm sorry. I'll study now."

She looked a good deal happier. Fifteen minutes later, Angelina snapped her book shut.

"I've hand enough of the stunning spell theory for one afternoon, I think," she said. "How about Hogsmeade? Are we still planning on going together, because I'm invited Oliver to join us."

Suddenly, I realized I'd forgotten all about telling them about Cedric.

"Guys!" I said excitedly, "I just remembered! You'll never _guess _who asked me to go with him this weekend!"

"Fred!" Angelina and Alicia exclaimed simultaneously. Their faces gleamed with excitement and expectation, and they leaned forward, eager to hear more. That put me off a little bit.

"_No_," I said annoyed, "_Cedric _asked me. Cedric Diggory!"

I watched their jaws drop with pleasure. Alicia was the first to speak.

"Katie, no way!" she squealed excitedly. "This is like the biggest thing since--ever!"

Angelina wasn't quite as quick to believe me.

"No," she slowly, "Don't believe her 'Leesh. Look at her face, she's lying to us."

"I'm not even kidding!" I protested. "He really did ask me! That's why I was late to potions!"

"Are you serious?"

"YES!"

"Oh…my…_gosh_! This is _huge_, Katie!"

"You think!" I asked incredulously. "And I have _nothing _to wear!"

"Girls!" yelled Madame Pince, who had swooped over us. "Please be quiet, or I shall throw you out of the library!"

"We were going anyway," Angelina snapped, and we grabbed our books and headed down to dinner.

We discussed my possible outfit options with all the eagerness you could expect from teenage girls. We were still chatting about it as we reached the table, again to join the boys who'd managed to get there first.

"What's up with you girls?" Oliver asked curiously, putting his arm around Angelina to guide her to the table just like a perfect gentleman would. We liked to tease him about that.

"Probably discussing how immensely good looking I am," Fred said casually.

"Sorry then, mate, I think if that was the case, than it would be _me _they're talking about," Lee said, just as seriously.

We all laughed as George interrupted, "Or…could it be Katie's hot date this weekend with the dashing, yet completely worthless, Cedric Diggory?"

I gasped as George snickered and Fred turned away.

"How did you hear about that, George?" I demanded, leaning in eagerly as I took my usual space between the twins.

"Whole school's talking about it, Kates," he replied, taking a swig of pumpkin juice, clearly loving the fact that he knew something I didn't.

"George!" I cried, exasperated. "Fred, is that true?" I asked, turning to him.

"Wouldn't know," he said, rather coldly. "I try to block out things about that git."

I stared at him, completely astonished, and was about to ask what on Earth possessed him to say that when Cedric himself obscured my vision by sitting directly between Fred and me.

"Hey you," he said, smiling. "Listen, I heard you had a little run in with Professor Snape yesterday…are you okay?"

His eyes showed concern and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. My whole body tingled.

"Just fine, Cedric," I replied in a would-be calm voice, "Thanks for the concern, though."

He grinned. "Cool," he said. "Just wanted to make sure nothing happened to my favorite little brounette before Saturday. We're still on, right?"

"Definitely," I said, returning the grin.

After he'd left, Lee, George, and Oliver all burst out laughing. "Favorite little brunette!" George crowed, with tears in his eyes. I remained defiant. "_So_?" I asked.

"So it's the stupidest thing I've heard in my life!" Fred said suddenly. He was looking daggers, and it scared me.

"Fred!" I cried, "What's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself at all…if you were, you'd be laughing as much as these three morons are."

"Well maybe I don't think it's _funny_, Katie, that you're dating an idiot."

"Fred--"

But Angelina interrupted.

"You mean it's the _cutest_ thing you ever heard!" She squealed, and grabbed me by the arm to start dragging me off. "Now if you don't mind, we have an outfit to buy. Tomorrow's Friday and then there's only one more day until Katie's big date!"

And though I was appreciative of her enthusiasm, I couldn't help but think that that wasn't exactly the greatest thing to say at the moment. In fact, I was sure of it, as I looked back and saw Lee and George giving him curious looks and saying "What's up with you, mate?" as Fred stabbed his codfish moodily and ripped off the end with his teeth. Fred hates codfish.

………………………………...

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. I kept thinking about Fred's strange reaction to my upcoming date with Cedric. I felt guilty for how strongly he seemed to oppose the idea, but had no idea as to what I'd done to feel guilty about. I sighed heavily and turned over to my side, trying to discern my friend's odd behavior.

Fred had never seemed to care before when I dated people, just as I stayed out of his business when he went out with other girls. It was a weird situation, and never really _pleasant _for either of us, but we never put up a fight about it. Of course, we'd date people, we were teenagers. I'd steer him away from sluts and he made sure I kept away from players, but Cedric wasn't known to be a player…so what was he getting at?

A gently piano melody distracted me from my thought. It was the first simple beginnings of Pachelbel's Cannon in D. I listened to the almost hypnotic melody as it grew and grew in complexity, taking me away for a moment from my little four poster bed and all the troubles in my head. It was peace.

Soon, however, as the pianist continued the long arrangement, I grew curious as to who it could be. Since they'd placed the old piano in the common room, I'd only ever seen myself, Percy and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, and a seventh year named Haley DeVaccio play equal to this pianist. Percy and Haley were too self-righteous to be out of bed disturbing the peace at this time of night. Oliver certainly would be in bed, we had a match tomorrow. That left George, but it just didn't seem in character for him to be playing a soothing piano melody instead of sleeping. Still, I got out of bed, mostly because the music was so beautiful, but partially because I wanted the chance to talk to George about Fred's strange behavior. It as almost in a trance that I followed to music.

I walked down the stairs and sure enough found red hair poking over the top of the grand piano. But as I approached, I found that it wasn't the particular redhead I was looking for.

It was Fred. I stared for a moment, stunned. If he saw me, he gave no notice. I gently slid in next to him on the bench and watched for a moment his fingers dancing freely up and down the keyboard. I closed my eyes and quietly began playing a gentle countermelody to the piece a couple of octaves higher. He responded only by conscientiously connecting his part with mine. The effect was beautiful, both of us side by side, putting a little piece of ourselves into a song.

When it reached the end, we were both silent for a while, until he turned to look over at me, and I said, "Why didn't you ever tell me you could play? All those times George and I had those cheesy contests you were right there. Why didn't you ever speak up?"

"Dunno," he replied. "I guess I just liked hearing you play."

"Really?"

"Well, that and I didn't want anyone to think I was gay."

He grinned, and I laughed with him for a second. "Well," I said, "I think you're brilliant."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool," he said, looking genuinely pleased. "But I think together we're _wicked_."

I laughed. "Definitely."

"Do you always only give one word answers?" he asked, raising both of his eyebrows the way he does when he's teasing me.

"Your _mum _only gives one word answers!" I replied, giggling.

"Oh, Katie, you're too cruel! My mum's _dead_!"

"Really, then who was it that made you that dashing sweater you're sporting tonight?"

"It was a _recent _family tragedy!" he said defensively.

"Oh, do say!"

"Yes, she was helping me pack my trunk for school, and she came across the picture you gave me of yourself and died of horror right then and there."

"Horror! No, my dear friend, I disagree entirely. I would have to say it would be my heartstopping beauty that did the deed."

He laughed. "Alright, Bell, you win. You always do."

"Of course I do," I replied happily, and flopped down on a nearby couch. He did the same. It was quiet for a while before I asked, "Fred, why does it bug you so much that I'm hanging out with Cedric Saturday?"

"Katie, why do you say my name so much?"

"_Fred_."

"See!"

"_FRED!"_

"Okay, okay…" He stretched out and sobered quickly. "I dunno, Kates, he's just…he's an idiot. He doesn't deserve to be with you."

He said that with quite a bit of animosity and it angered me. "He has straight O's! How is he an idiot! That's more than _you _can say!" I glared at him.

"Not _that _kind of an idiot," he said.

"Well, what kind then?"

"Honestly…Katie, you're making a big mistake, taking up this bate he's giving you. You're just the flavor of the week to him."

"I'm the _what_!" I said, eyes flashing.

"Flavor of the week. He's an idiot. He's just going for you 'cause he thinks you're hott and he happens to be single at the moment."

"You're cracked up."

"Am I? He hasn't paid any attention to you at all until this year! _You're _cracked up if you can't see that, Katie!"

"Oho!" I cried, standing up. "Are you calling _me_ stupid now?"

"Yeah, maybe I am," he snapped, standing up as well.

"_You're _stupid," I said lamely, and marched over to the stairs. "What's wrong with going on a date with someone because you think they're hott anyway? It seems like a pretty good place to start to me!"

"You deserve someone who'll date you for more reason that that! You should have someone who appreciates you for you!"

"Maybe in time Cedric _will_!"

"That's just it," he cried, frustrated. "You shouldn't have to wait for that, Katie. You deserve that right now!"

"And where am I gonna find him, Fred?" I shot back. "Huh? Name one person who, according to _you _would be qualified to date me? Who's already on that level with me and would want to, huh? Who?"

"I--" he stumbled for a couple of seconds as though trying to formulate the words correctly in his head. I didn't give him time to figure out a comeback, though.

"That's what I thought," I said haughtily, stomping up the stairs, feeling terribly hurt and eyes stinging.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back, looking down on him. "I thought I could count on you to be happy for me!" I lashed out. "You play piano brilliantly and you _still _suck!"

I spun around and stomped off to bed.

Fred angrily picked up a small throw pillow and thrust it into the fire. "_STUPID!"_ he whispered angrily to himself, and huffed on up to his own dorm room


	7. A Change of Heart & Wand

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, etc.**

**Air Element-Voila! Enjoy reading.**

**Stormy Bean- Your review made me happy J This chapter is for you.**

**2 Drunk Elves- Sure thing, I know I need to be more careful, but a lot of times I'm too impatient. I'll definitely work on it. And I must say, your pen name rocks.**

**Jodylicious- You're more perceptive than Katie J And 'especially' is a hecka tight word!**

**VisionGurl- Fred IS fabulous, what can we say?**

**Tribewar- Yeah, Katie/Fred is really rare, but I 3 it J Thanks for the review, you're too sweet.**

**Moony4Moony- Yeah, I'll post the list. I can't even remember all of it and I was the one who wrote it…haha. How sad is that.**

**VictoriaHumblydum- Thanks for being so positive, you made me smile :0**

**Iceangel998- Thanks! Hope you like the update too.**

**Immortaleyes- Don't you feel sorry for him! But don't worry, things--err--find a way J**

**wishing butterfly- how do you enable anon reviews? Haha, I'm such a techy's nightmare L Thanks for the hint though!**

**SpazZzZzAtTaCk- 'Hott' is definitely more descriptive, I'm glad you like it. And sugar ROCKS. Hehe.**

X1. Must wear shoe size 11.

X2. Will play the piano most exquisitely.

X3. Has the ability to share what I'm thinking without me having to say it.

4. Will dance with me in the moonlight.

5. Will call me "Kate" instead of "Kates".

6. Never uses the word "chuckle".

X7. 6'2" (Changed by A.J. 11/05)

8. His wand's made of mahogony wood.

9. Teases me about being short, but won't let anyone else.

10. Has the perfect kiss.

_/Are you listening, you b, and have you got it straight?_

_Because I forgive you, yes, for everything._

_I forgive you for being beautiful and generous and wise,_

_And I forgive you, to put it simply, for being alive, and pardon you,_

_In short, for being you._

_Because tonight you are in my hair and eyes,_

_And every street light that our taxi passes shows me you again, still you._

_And because all other nights are black,_

_All other hours are cold and far away,_

_And now, this minute, the stars are very near and bright/_

**--**_Kenneth Fearing, "Love 20 Cents the First Quarter Mile"_

I was even grumpier than usual the next morning, and when Alicia tried to wake me up I lashed out at her with so much anger that neither she nor Angelina were brave enough to speak to me that morning, and let me sleep in as much as I wanted. I woke up again to them leaving for breakfast. They were whispering to each other about me.

"Should we try and wake her up again? She'll miss breakfast--"

"That's probably her plan. You know Katie's only like this when she fights with Fred--and between you and me, I heard them arguing last night. It didn't sound pretty."

"Oh great. That's just what we need. Well, they'd better make up soon because our group's no fun when they're mad at each other."

"Tell me about it. Fred's in no mood to mess around with George when Katie's on his mind, and Katie--"

"Katie's not her usual, err, _vibrant _self when she's fighting with Fred. And then there's no one to laugh at."

"They belong together, but they'll never admit it. C'mon, we'll be late…"

I was annoyed at them for talking about me when they thought I couldn't hear, and especially irritated at Angelina for eavesdropping on Fred and me last night, but I let it go. They were my best friends, after all. And besides, I was very tired.

I finally forced myself up ten minutes before I was due in Transfiguration. My hair having formed into its natural wild and sloppy ringlets after my shower last night was tied into a ponytail and my bangs divided across my forehead and straightened. I spent about a total of five minutes with my makeup, only bothering to put on lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. I wore no jewelry but small hoops, and an old uniform that was lying on my floor. I was a wreck, but I didn't care.

When I finally slung my bag over the chair in the last row and collapsed in my seat, I was positive I would have done better to stay in bed. As McGonagoll droned on and on about our O.W.L.s, I couldn't help watching Fred and missing him already. We were maybe 100 feet apart, but it might as well have been miles. I was used to the freedom of knowing I could walk arm-in-arm with him if I wished, or lay my head on his shoulder, but now--after just a few harsh and quick words from me--I'd changed that. I felt like a total idiot, who cared if Fred didn't approve of my taste in guys? Did that really affect anything?

I was in the midst of wallowing in this kind of self-pity when Cormic Mclaggin whispered, "Psst, Katie!"

And slipped a note on my desk. Curious, I checked to see if McGonagoll was looking my way, and opened it up. I recognized Fred's handwriting immediately and quickly read on--

_Kat,_

_I was worried when you weren't at breakfast…I'm not all that great with apologies, but I want you to know that I really am sorry for what I said last night. It was out of line. I still want to be friends with you, I miss you already. I really am glad that you're happy to have a bloke with you on Saturday. I mean it. I'm sorry that I overreacted. Friends?_

_-Fred_

I couldn't help smiling a little at how ineloquent the letter was, but it made it all the more sweet to me. When the bell range, I sought him out in the crowd. He was talking animatedly with George and Lee about some new idea he'd had on some sort of new mischief.

"And so the whole idea is that if you're in some ruddy class you're dying to get out of, you could just--"

Lee interrupted by clearing his throat loudly and looking pointedly in my direction. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' and he winked in reply. Fred turned around and the look of annoyance quickly turned to one of pleasure and surprise.

"Kates," he said happily. "You--err--"

"I know you're dying to walk me to charms," I said, slipping my arm through his, and sparing him the embarrassment of reconciling with me in front of his friends.

"Thanks," he said, sounding relieved, and I let go of his arm once we'd reached a good spot to talk. "So, you, err--got my message?"

I laughed a little at how uncomfortable he was. "Yeah, I got it. And Fred, I'm sorry too, I --shouldn't have been so defensive."

He smiled and my stomach did sort of a weird flip-flop. _Odd. Must be my nerves._

"So we've forgiven one another then?" he asked. He was mocking diplomacy, but I could see the relief in his eyes.

"I believe so, my friend," I said happily.

He grinned at me, and then stuck out his arm again. "And I believe you were right on the money when you said I was dying to walk you to charms."

I laughed and took it, and in that manner we walked to class, laughing and talking, the problem of last night completely forgotten…at least, verbally it was.

---------------------------------------

"Divide up into pairs, please, and practice your tickling charms. I know it seems rather silly, but it _can_ be useful!" squeaked little Professor Flitwick as he scurried about the large classroom, making all the necessary preparations. "And it _will_ show up on your O.W.L.s, I'm positive!"

Fred and I immediately partnered. Neither Fred not George were planning on passing their O.W.L.s, and they really therefore should have been together, but Alicia was insistent on being partnered with George, and so the rest of us conformed.

Today, I was particularly nervous about the spell being practiced. And unfortunately for me, Fred knew why. As we took our places across from each other, he turned and gave me his trademark devilish grin.

"Fred, no," I begged. "You know I hate being tickled!"

"Why do you think I'm grinning, Katie?"

"_NO_--Fred, NooooOOooAaaahheeheeheehee!"

I collapsed on the floor in a heap, giggling like a chipmunk as Fred laughed his head off, with tears in his eyes.

"You….insufferable...GIT!" I cried, between laughs.

"Okay, okay, Kat," he said, waving his wand and stopping the torture. "Just couldn't resist, you kn---owahahaha! Katie!"

Now it was I who had the pleasure of having my opponent completely at my mercy. Fred was laughing even harder than he had been at me. His long hair fell forward in his face as he doubled over and laughed uncontrollably. "_Katie_," he gasped. "This is--not---_fair_."

I smirked with pleasure, "Why?" I asked, circling him and twirling my wand in his fingers. "Everyone's doing it."

"Oh--very--very funny, Kates….KATIE!"

I laughed and released the poor boy, who aimed the charm and me again, but missed.

"Well, _that_ wasn't very nice," I said reprovingly. "Highly uncalled for," and I aimed my wand at him again. But he dodged it and my spell hit Zackery Smith at exactly the same moment his partner's did and the Hufflepuff boy was blasted off the ground into the air, only to hit it again with a thud. Fred and I both stopped, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"C'mon!" he yelled, suddenly, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me behind him as he sprinted up the stairs that led to the overlooking balcony.

"We can jinx them from up here!" he cried, and pointed his wand to the nearest Slytherin. "Got him! Yesss!" I laughed and watched the boy squirm, looking around for his attacker. I aimed my spell at a Ravenclaw girl I particularly disliked, and she started turning purple with laughter.

"Nice one!" Fred said, approvingly and we high-fived. By the time we'd jinxed about ten more people, w were laughing about as hard as they were, and collapsed on the beanbags that were scattered around the overhang.

"That," Fred said between breaths, "was the _coolest_ lesson _ever_."

"You're telling me!" I breathed, "I haven't seen Warrington move like that since he was trying to dodge the bludger attack you and George launched on him last year!"

He laughed. "The goober was trying to take out Angelina, the least we thought we could do for him was to make him look like a git in front of the whole school."

I laughed. "I think he does that by himself, you know."

Fred stroked his chin. "This it true…true…"

I rolled over and watched Fred spin his wand between his fingers for a while. The wood, for some reason, looked a good deal different that the yew I was used to seeing.

"Fred, toss me your wand," I said, curiously. He complied, and I caught it, turning over the long piece of wood in my hands. It _was_ different.

"Fred, this isn't your wand!" I said, looking over at him.

"Yeah it is," he replied, coming over to sit next to me on my bean bag.

"But it's--"

"Mahogany, yeah," Fred said casually, taking it back from me. "And dragon string. Mum got us all new wands after ickle Ronniekins broke his last year. Nearly broke the bank, but I'd had Bill's old one for a while…"

He stopped, looking a little uncomfortable. I felt uncomfortable, too, but for a different reason. I hadn't thought about my stupid list in a while, but there it was, thrown up again in my face.

"It's really nice, Fred," I said, attempting to take his mind off of money and mine off of that cursed list.

"Thanks," he said, and put it back in his robes. He yawned and layed down on the beanbag, motioning for me to do the same. I did, and instinctively cuddled in close to him, surprising myself. If Fred, thought it was awkward, he gave no sign, but put his arm around me. It felt surprisingly natural for me to be there lying next to him. I felt that same funny feeling in my stomach as I'd had when he smiled at me earlier that morning. I tried not to think about it too much, or how it only increased as he absentmindedly played with the ugly loose ringlets of my ponytail.

"Katie," he said suddenly. " I know I agreed not to bring it up again, but I have to ask--why are you interested in a bloke like Diggory anyway?"

I sighed inwardly, sincerely regretting the fact that Fred had just invited Cedric Diggory onto the beanbag with us. But I answered him anyway, trying to play down my obvious affection for Cedric.

"Oh, I dunno," I said, in a would-be-casual voice. "He's nice, considerate, gets good marks…"

"And the fact that every girl in this castle finds him unbelievable dashing means nothing to you, does it?" he asked slyly, raising his eyebrows.

I blushed. "Well, okay…that maybe has _something _to do with it…"

Fred sighed and stretched out. "That's what I thought," he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

I frowned. "Why does it bother you?" I asked. "I didn't say anything when you went out with Sarah Fawcett last year, and everyone knows she's the best looking girl at this school."

He laughed. "No she's not."

I smiled curiously. "And who is then, pray tell?"

He looked down at me and simply said, "You."

I punched him in the arm, but I didn't say anything. Why argue if you're being complimented, even if it isn't true? I was content to pull his arm tighter toward me and lay my head on his chest.

The time to leave class came too soon, and as wee headed out the door, I momentarily tuned out of Alicia's analysis of just how green George's eyes looked that day to listen to the group of 4th year Ravenclaw girls out in the hallway say:

"There goes Fred Weasley…Merlin, I'd give _anything _to have him say hi to me!"

"Oh, I know, Kari…talk about a _hottie!_"

And they all started giggling. They tossed their hair around and smiled when they passed the oblivious Fred, who just grinned goofily, and raised a hand to say hello.

I stopped a little short. Of course I knew Fred was good looking, but after 5 years of being his friends, I often forgot, and it never failed to take me off guard when others pronounced him so. For some strange reason, a twinge of jealousy took hold in me, and I walked up very near to him, speaking loudly, and putting my arm around his waist, making sure that the group of girls didn't miss it.

…Just in case.


	8. Not Enough Brains to Fill an Eggcup

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter, but the plot is mine J**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I'm not going to be able to do personal notes this time just because it takes up so much space, but I really do appreciate everyone's suggestions, comments, etc. This chapter is gonna be kind of short, but I promise the next one will make up for it. Hope your 2006 is going great!**

_/All my love_

_Like a lost balloon_

_Rising up through the afternoon_

'_Til it could fit on the head of a pin./_

_--Norah Jones, "What Did You Say"_

"Katie, I can't believe you did that to Fred in the hallway today," Alicia said conversationally.

It was after dinner, and she was lying on her bed, flipping through an old photo book of our friends, pausing at the one of Fred and I smothering each other with a cake Mrs. Weasley had made a couple of summers ago. Angelina was likewise on her bed, sitting criss-crossed, writing a note to Oliver. She was trying to pass it off as homework, but we could all see the little hearts bordering the letter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was sitting at the vanity, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I'd straightened it before dinner, just in case Cedric decided to come talk to me again (and he did!), and now I was putting it up again. I ran my fingers through it, admiring the silky dark smoothness.

"You put your arm around Fred! His _waist!_"

"So?" I asked.

"You don't see anything wrong with that?" she asked incredulously.

Angelina set aside her note. "It does seem like a little bit more than a _friendly _gesture, Katie. You don't think so?"

"I don't know," I replied carelessly, reaching for a spare elastic. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Because you're not going together with him!" Alicia cried. "That's the way people who are going together walk! It's not something _friends _do."

"Well you and George snog all the time," I said, fastening the elastic and turning around to face her. "And you're not going together either. In fact, George _has_ a girlfriend right now, doesn't he? Little Miss What's-her-Name tow floors up?"

The words were out before I could stop them. Alicia opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. I instantly regretted what I had said.

"Katie!" Angelina cried. "That was uncalled for!"

"I know it was!" I snapped, and then turned to Alicia. "Sorry, Al," I said softly. "It's different, I know it is. You and George like each other. Me and Fred…we'll just only ever be friends. It was maybe a little out of line. But I don't think it hurt anything." I looked up at my two friends for their approval, but I didn't get it.

"I don't know, KB," Alicia said warily, looking over at Angelina. "For the past few days we've been thinking--"

"That Fred likes you!" Angelina blurted before Alicia could finish. "I mean he has _always _liked you, but now we think he _knows _he does! C'mon, Katie, it's so obvious…and if you and Cedric are going to be going together soon, we don't think you should lead him on like that. You should have seen his face. He looked like he'd just been named owner of the HolyHead Harpies. It's just not right."

I stared at both of them for a couple of seconds and then burst out into peals of laughter.

"You--" I giggled, "Think that _Fred Weasley_…likes _me_? Oh, that is a good one. Props for _that_."

Angelina glared at me disapprovingly. "Well, even if Fred didn't think anything of it, which I _know _he did, Cedric Diggory sure did!"

I sat straight up and stared at her. "_What_!"

"Yeah," she said, still glaring at me. "He saw your little stunt today and asked Alicia and me what was between you two. Why do you think he came over to dinner tonight?"

"Because…I'm hott?" I guessed jokingly.

"No," Angelina snapped. "Because he was trying to distract you from Fred!"

"Well, now that's just silly," I said. "I'll be sure to clear it up tomorr--Oh, Merlin, our date's _tomorrow! _Goodnight, kids, I need my beauty sleep."

"You haven't even picked out your hairstyle yet!" Alicia said.

"Or your outfit!" piped up Angelina.

I yawned. "Raid my wardrobe and enlighten me tomorrow," I said, and pulled the covers over my head.

-----------------------------------------------------

When I awoke the next morning, I was delighted to find that my friends had actually pulled together to help me. Laying out at the foot of my bed were various articles of designer name clothing that my rich aunt from Paris bought me which I never wore. They were all assembled into one very trendy, very chique outfit. No doubt the work of the fashion princess Angelina.

Likewise, thousands of self-heating curling irons, straighteners, crimpers, and bottles of hair potion were spread all over our vanity and Alicia was running up and down, checking each one. I smiled to myself. Now _this _is when you know you have true friends.

"Morning, beautiful," Angelina called cheerfully, tossing an orange in my direction. "Eat, shower, and get dressed, and then we can start getting you ready for Mr. _Sexy_!" She winked.

I squealed and kicked my feet, flopping down again on my bed. "It's _today!_"

--------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't been this nervous since I'd tried out for the quidditch team.

"Oh, gosh, there he is," I whispered to Angelina. "Excuse, I'm going to be in the bathroom. Puking."

Angelina caught me around my waist and thrust me toward Cedric. Thankfully, for grace's sake, I was able to stop myself in time to walk up to him in a dignified manner.

"Hey Cedric," I said in the most confident voice I could muster.

"Katie," he smiled. "I was getting worried. You look _beautiful_."

He slipped his arm around my waist and guided me to the line where Filch was checking to see if we had permission to go. I put my own arm around his, and strongly hoped he wouldn't be reminded of the incident with Fred in the hallway yesterday.

"You're too sweet," I said, doing my best to try and steer the conversation away from it.

It didn't work.

"Katie," he said seriously. "I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Fred Weasley."

I'd prepared an answer for this moment, but suddenly I didn't want to give it. I was annoyed that Cedric thought he was entitled to an explanation of my life and I didn't particularly care for the way he said _Fred Weasley. _I took a couple steps ahead of him, releasing myself from his arm and folded my own.

"I thought you already asked that question to Angelina and Alicia," I said cooly.

He seemed to gather that he'd disappointed me. Running to catch up with me, he said, "Katie, I did, I just wanted to make sure that--"

"And what did they say?"

"That you two were just friends, but I couldn't help but notice that--"

"Well, if you can't trust my friends, I don't know where this is going," I said firmly.

"I--" He seemed lost. "Okay, Katie. I'm sorry, I'll let it go."

"Thank you," I said happily, returning back to his side. I suddenly noticed that I'd never clearly answered the question, and that I was oddly relieved that I didn't have to. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

We'd reached Hogsmeade now, and the tiny village was covered in the first snow of the approaching winter months. It was still daylight, but in a couple of hours the sun would set, and probably bring another few inches. It was beautiful, I was beautiful, and the boy I was with was beautiful. What more could I ask for?

"So," I said. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well," he said grinning. "I'm kind of excited about this--I got tickets to 4:00 showing of _The House Cleaner!_"

I forced the smile on my face to get a little bigger. "That's the--um--house elf ballet, isn't it?" I said through my teeth.

"Yeah!" he said, "I knew you'd like it, c'mon!"

And he grabbed my hand and we ran through the streets until we got to the theater where the wretched thing was playing.

Now, normally, I don't mind ballets. I even like them. And I like house elves too, I think they're kind of cute. But put them together and you get--

"Katie, wasn't that cute? Katie…you're not sleeping are you?"

I jumped up with a start. "Oh, no, Cedric. Of course not. Yeah, it was adorable."

And I watched as the boy I'd been too apt to dwell on for the past five years of my life laughed at a house elf doing a pirouette over a tea kettle. I sighed. Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver were probably scaring each other over at the Shrieking Shack, or stuffing their faces at Honeyduke's or laughing while the twins made improvements on the stuff at Zonko's. And I was sitting in one of the worst productions ever put on by wizard kind. I couldn't take this much longer.

"Hey--hey, Ced, what do you say you and me take off and blow this thing, and go try and break into the Shrieking Shack?"

I looked at him pleadingly, but he just met my puppy face with stone cold disgust. "Katie, how can you think of breaking into private property when Bobby the house elf just lost his slippers?"

"Oh--right." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Only two hours left to go…


	9. Cause We're All Alone

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling…I only own the plot…**

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I'm glad the majorityof you like it so far J Once again, I apologize for the delay, I'm a busy senior girl. Haha. I hope you like this next chapter, because it's EXCITING! And I'm glad everyone liked the house-elf ballet scene…lol…based on an experience I had on a date not too long ago…hehe. **

_/And I'll show you love_

'_cause we're all alone,_

_Put business aside,_

'_cause life passes by,_

_And I'll part your hair,_

_when it's in your eyes,_

_Love,_

_dirty stained jeans with the patches on the side/_

_--Fefe Dobson; "8x10"_

The curtains closed over a house elf lamenting over a broken mop, and my pathetic date was on his feet giving a standing ovation as myself and half of the audience woke up.

Cedric wiped the tears from his eyes as we walked out of the theater together. "That was beautiful," he muttered. "Utterly life changing."

I felt obliged to say something here. "Er--yeah--" I agreed feebly. "Very…long." I winced inwardly, but if Cedric noticed my lame comment, he didn't seem to care.

"And the most important thing, Katie," he said, suddenly stopping in front of me and taking my hands, "is that you were there to share it with me."

I could have laughed, but it was really too pathetic. And the situation, I figured as he leaned in to kiss me, wasn't one that merited laughter. As gorgeous as Cedric was, I couldn't do this to myself. I almost stopped him when I suddenly thought of the other Hogwarts girls faces when they heard that Cedric Diggory had kissed Katie Bell. Torn, I compensated. I let him kiss me on the cheek. Who knows, I could still save him.

"So," I said, carefully avoiding the handholding that he was trying to start, "How do you feel about defacing public property now? Everyone would think we were the coolest ever if we carved our names on the side of the Shrieking Shack! Or, even better, we could go inside and explore, psych ourselves out, and maybe even do a little 'redecorating'. I was thinking the shack might actually look better in florescent pink, what about you?"

To my annoyance, he shook his head and said in a tone of disgust, "Katie, Katie, Katie…I never thought you were that kind of person."

"What kind of _person_?" I demanded, annoyed.

"_Breaking into the Shrieking Shack?_ Painting it pink? Katie, don't you realize how immature you're being? I don't think the ghosts would like pink much. Don't you think that's a little bit degrading to their masculinity? Since when do you ignore other people's feelings?"

I stared. "They're _ghosts_, Cedric. They're _dead_. I don't think they're trying to impress anyone, and I _don't_ think they care what color their house is."

"Why are you being so difficult? You don't even care about ghosts! You're just like those idiotic Weasley twins. Why do you hang out with them so much, anyway? They're having a bad affect on you, you know. They don't care about other people's feelings either. Do you know they actually sent Harry Potter a toilet seat in his first year! How degrading! Not to mention _completely _immature."

"I thought it was hilarious," I said fiercely. "And what do you mean by 'those idiotic Weasley twins'? Those idiotic Weasley twins are my best friends!"

"Well, you sure have an awful choice in best friends, Katie. They're fools! They live to try and make people laugh, and it's always at the expense of someone else. And the one _you _hang out with the most, that Fred, he's the worst of the two! He's the loudest, most immature, vulgar person I've ever met!"

"I don't have to take this!" I said, angrily, twirled around, and stalked off. A few seconds later, Cedric seemed to realize what he'd done.

"Katie, wait!" he cried, running behind me.

"Why?" I asked, coldly. "If my friends aren't good enough for you, obviously I'm not either."

"Well…I just thought maybe I don't know them that well. You know, I shouldn't judge people without really taking the time to get to know them."

"What are you saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, maybe we could go meet up with them right now. Hang out. You know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously."

I looked at him curiously. He did seem to be honestly sorry. How he came to be in less than five seconds, I wasn't sure, but what the heck. It was worth a try.

"Alright," I said. "They'll probably all be in the Three Broomsticks by now."

"Then it's off to the Three Broomsticks!" Cedric said, cheerily, and to the Three Broomsticks we went.

It had started snowing again, and the flakes swirled around the little building, framing the window where I could see Fred, George, Angelina, Oliver, Alicia, and Lee sitting at a table and laughing at some joke Fred had just told. I smiled to myself. I only hoped Cedric wouldn't say anything to embarrass us both.

We walked inside, and my friends' surprise and gladness at seeing us there was just as I'd figured it would be. Angelina and Alicia waved happily, and Oliver acknowledged us politely, but George and Lee made a point of only yelling out greetings to me, completely ignoring Cedric. Fred alone simply sat there and made his best effort at smiling. When Cedric turned around to talk to Alicia, he made a gagging noise and shoved his finger up his throat. I grinned, and he winked.

"So what have you two been up to?" Angelina asked as I sat down next to Fred, and Cedric did so on the other side of me.

"Oh, not much," I said quickly, hoping to simply gloss over the house elf ballet episode. Cedric, however, did not let me have my wish.

"We went to go see _The House Cleaner_!" he said, excitedly, looking around for approval. I buried my face in my hands.

"That's the--uh--ballet with the house elves, isn't it, Cedric?" George snickered.

"Heard that was a real winner, I did," Fred joined in. "Didn't we hear that, George?"

George nodded fervently, and Fred continued, "What did you think of it, Ceddy boy?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Cedric continued, completely unaware of the ridicule he was receiving at the hands of my two friends. "A real tear-jerker, wasn't it, Kat?"

"Yes, Katie, what _did _you think?" Fred asked, slapping me on the back. I took my face out of my hands, looking at the two clearly amused faces of the twins. I grinned a little at the obvious entertainment the boys were getting out of this.

"Simply fabulous," I said, smiling.

Fred and George cracked up. Lee and Oliver looked amused, but checked themselves, unsure of whether or not I would be offended if they laughed at my date. Cedric looked around, a little confused, doing his best to remain composed. He smiled goofily and Angelina and Alicia.

"I was getting real scared there for a moment when Susie and Bobby were lost in the rain storm," he said, glancing around.

I nodded solemnly, and patted his hand. "But they found their way, didn't they Cedric?" I asked, sweetly.

"Must have been quite the experience," Oliver said, joining in now that he knew I wouldn't be angry.

"Dynamic, I'm sure," put in Lee.

Cedric hadn't the slightest clue what was going on around him. "Utterly life changing," he repeated fervently.

We all cracked up, Fred and I being the loudest. "Oh, I'm sure it was!" he crowed, unable to restrain himself, and I buried my face in his shoulder with laughter.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "What's with you two?" he asked, slightly annoyed. That jealous look was back on his face again, but I didn't care. I'd had enough of him romantically. He'd actually turned out to be more useful for entertainment.

"Oh, just remembering the play," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yeah," Cedric said, seeming to take this as encouragement. "We all got a bit of a chuckle out of it."

Fred and I were both overcome with laughter again. This time, however, the rest of the table looked at us with curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked.

"He said--_chuckle_!" I exclaimed.

"So?" Cedric asked, defensively.

"I'm sorry, mate," Fred said, laughing, "but that has got to be the _dumbest _word I've ever heard in my life!"

"Hear, hear!" I cried, and we both cracked up again. I was laughing even harder because yet another item from my list was checked off, again by Fred. And while normally this event had been a little disconcerting, here, after all that had gone on that day, it was just funny.

Cedric then echoed my sentiments from earlier that evening. "I don't need to take this!" he said, and stood up and stalked out of the Three Broomsticks. "If you two want to be together so bad, I'm not going to stand in your way!"

And everyone laughed.

"Katie," George said seriously, "You have the _worst _taste in guys of anyone I have _ever _met!"

I laughed. "I just have to say to you and Fred, and Lee, and Oliver…you were right about Cedric. And I'm sorry I didn't listen the first time. He's an idiot."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed, "He's hott, Katie, but we were wrong. That guy is a loser with a capital L."

"I'll go buy us some drinks to celebrate the riddance of the idiot," Lee said cheerily, and got up from the table. Everything seemed to calm down now, and George (who had apparently ditched his girlfriend earlier on in the day) was now talking softly to Alicia, and Angelina had her head on Oliver's shoulder, discussing Gryffindor's chances for the cup that year. I sighed happily to myself. This was where I belonged.

"I'm glad you're back, Kat," Fred said happily. "You see what I've had to put up with all day?" He gestured to the group. "All this ridiculous love stuff. Not for me."

I smiled, but in an instant I was shocked when, underneath the table, Fred took my hand in his, lacing our fingers and placing our joined hands on his knee.

"At least not without you," he whispered into my ear, and then continued livening up the group as though nothing on earth was any different than it had been earlier, and when Lee got back, everything went on as it had been. Fred and George told jokes, and the others laughed. I did my best to join in with the group, but my mind was somewhere very different: on the pair of hands underneath the table. Anywhere else, I would have objected, but there, hidden from view, everything was alright.


	10. My Hopes are So High

**A/N: I really have no excuse for taking this long to update...so enjoy! Haha.**

_/Well, my hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me?_

_So I die happy.../_

_--Dashboard Confessional_

It had been a week since my disastrous date with Cedric and the, er, change in my relationship with Fred. I was still a little uncomfortable about that. Well, okay, _a lot _uncomfortable with that. Which is probably why I didn't think about it much. I tried to block it out as much as possible. It was pointless to try and argue the "just friends" card now, but I didn't really like to think about the alternative either. There were several reasons for this: One, I didn't want to admit that I was wrong, and two (most importantly) I didn't like to think about how my life would change. I wasn't sure how it _would _change, come to think of it, because I refused to think about it, but I was sure it wouldn't be anything good. I knew Angelina would tell me I was being stupid if she knew my line of thinking, but she didn't. Again, because I refused to talk about it.

Fred had seemed to sense my reluctance to talk about _whatever_, but he didn't seem to care. He was happy enough as it was. He didn't push the envelope at all, much to my relief; he was content just to hold my hand when he wanted to, or snuggle with me, or play with my hair, and I let him. As long as no one was around that is. I'd let up enough to let these things happen in front of our friends, but anything other than that was strictly off limits. It was interesting how these rules had originated because neither of us had spoken a word about _whatever _since Fred had whispered into my ear at the Three Broomsticks last Saturday.

Tonight was a Monday night, around eleven. Everyone else had gone to bed and only Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, and I remained in the common room. We were all gathered around the fire; George, Alicia, and Lee lying on their stomachs in front of the fireplace, laughing and joking and occasionally flirting. Angelina and Oliver were currently snogging behind the couch, and I sat in Fred's lap. He had his hands around my waist, and I was resting my head underneath his chin. He seemed perfectly at ease, joining in with the rest and remaining virtually unchanged from how he used to be, other than that he now had me in a much closer vicinity than he used to.

That was one of the things that bothered me a little. Why wasn't he afraid like I was? Why was he so completely comfortable about _whatever_ when I couldn't even bring myself to think about it? I'd been different lately...I didn't talk as much and I rarely laughed. I didn't like that. It was mostly because I spent most of my time thinking now...thinking about trying _not _to think about _whatever._ It was annoying, and yet I didn't want to give up _whatever_ for some reason that I also didn't want to think about. It was kind of like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

My friends didn't say much. I think they were afraid of jinxing it. They exchanged glances sometimes when Fred kissed me on the forehead, or when we held hands but other than that they were silent. It made me feel like screaming.

The worst part about all of it was that I couldn't understand my own feelings. It was like being so overwhelmingly happy that I wanted to smile every minute of every day, but at the same time I was so uncertain and shy that all I wanted was for everything to go back to the way it used to me. Fred was a risk. He made me feel things I wasn't used to. Amazing happiness, joy, the feeling that life was beautiful...but couldn't all that be replaced by the same excess of emotion the other way? If we ever fought, I might feel like dying. I wasn't sure...I'd never really _liked _any of my boyfriends before. It was new. And scary.

Eventually, everyone else wandered off to bed except for Fred and me. We stretched out, and I lay my head on his chest. Thinking had made me tired. I sighed.

"You alright, Kate?" he murmured, twisting my hair around his finger.

I could feel my face crumple. "Did you just call me Kate?" I asked.

He sat up and looked down at me. "Yeah," he said, curiously. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "It's perfect."

"Then why do you look so unhappy about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I looked away.

Fred looked at me for a while. "You've been really quiet lately, Katie. Is something wrong?"

I sat up too. "What's wrong with being quiet?" I asked.

"Nothing. Except...you're usually not."

"So?" I asked, turning away.

"I just want to know if I'm doing something wrong..."

"What would you be doing wrong? There's nothing _to _do!"

"What are you talking about, Katie?"

"What you're _not _talking about! The fact that you are my best friend!"

"And you're mine...what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you're not acting like it!"

"Katie, what...? I thought I've been making it very clear how I feel about you."

"You're not," I said shortly. "You just told me I'm your best friend. Best friends don't hold hands or cuddle, or do any of the other things we do!"

He looked at me for a moment. "You don't think Oliver and Angelina are best friends? They do that."

I was angry and confused. I could feel the tears of frustration gathering in the corners of my eyes. I didn't like not understanding things. "What do you want from me!" I finally asked, glaring at him.

He didn't flinch at my mood, or change his countenance at all. If anything, he only looked a little saddened. "I just want you to be happy, Kate," he said. "That's all."

I frowned and walked over to where he stood. I set my head on his chest, ashamed. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled in closer.

"I know this is confusing," he whispered. "But we can change that all right now, if you want to--"

He meant asking me out. I shook my head a little.

"I'm not ready yet," I said quietly.

He sighed. "That's what I thought," he said, a little sadly. "Will you at least tell me how you feel about me?"

I ended the embrace. I looked up into his eyes. I wanted to say something, because he looked so sad, but I didn't. I just shook my head again. I was afraid of admitting what this feeling was. I hoped he understood.

Fred nodded, resigned. "Alright, well, when you're ready...I always will be."

And we gave each other a quick hug goodnight, nervously trying to avoid the kiss that we knew would undo us both.

**Sorry it's kinda short...And really dull compared to other chapters, but at least I updated right? lol. Seriously though, you're probably angry with me for this chapter, & to tell the truth I don't like it either, but I'm pretty sure I'm going somewhere with it...haha...review please )**


	11. Unseen Rivalry

**A/N: Another chapter…probably another filler, I'm sorry…but I think it's mildly amusing…probably because I wrote it. Amazing how that works.**

_/You turn me down for her 'cause you say she's so pretty, she's so popular…but for all it's worth I'm looking at her right now and I've never seen anyone uglier/_

_-- 3_

Angelina, Alicia, and I walked in our dormitory after Transfiguration, last class of the day. I took off my bag, slung it on the floor, and collapsed in a heap face down on my bed. This whole Fred thing was tiring me out. I couldn't keep up with it much longer, and not talking about it with anyone was killing me. The fact that my friends refused to say anything about it was annoying. I was bored of life and frustrated with all the day to day things that used to be so interesting. I didn't sleep much anymore, either. Basically, I was a wreck. Hence, the pile of me that was on my bed. And okay, maybe it was a little bit of a call for attention. Maybe.

My pride was gratified. "Katie, what is wrong with you lately?" Angelina asked. I could hear her walking around, probably looking for her elastic I'd stolen earlier that morning. She didn't ask it in a sympathetic way, her voice was more demanding. It didn't make me feel like talking, let alone fessing up to the mystery of the missing elastic.

"Seriously, girl," she continued, moving things around on the vanity. "You're scaring me. You've had all your homework done this week, haven't been late to a _single _class, and you haven't challenged McGonagoll on anything she's said. It's kind of creepy. What's up with you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it today," I told my pillow. _At least not with you_, I added in my head.

"Is this about Fred? Because if it is, you're being a bit of a prick. He doesn't have a clue how you feel, because you won't tell him. I keep trying to tell him that you like him, but you're not really living up to it if you know what I—is that my hair tie?"

"Yes," I said. My voice was muffled.

She growled. "_Katie_…anyway, that's not how you treat a boyfriend. If I _ever_ acted that way toward Oliver—"

I was officially annoyed. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted compassion, understanding…things I wasn't going to get from Angelina. Where was Alicia anyway?

"The point is, Kates, you're going to have to show him a little bit of notice. Dress up for him once in a while. Act a bit more lively. You're being kind of a stick in the mud, if you will…"

_Enter, Alicia. Enter, Alicia. I'm begging you. _I started biting my pillow.

"Not to mention a thief, did you ask if you could borrow that hair tie?"

"_Okay_, Ang, that's enough." _Alicia! Thank Heaven. _"Katie, honey, what's wrong? You _haven't_ been acting like yourself lately, and we've all been worried. _Is _this about Fred?"

I nodded, and she sighed. "That's what I was afraid of," she said. Angelina had apparently been making distracted gestures toward her elastic, because Alicia started gently undoing it from my hair and I could hear Angelina walk off in the direction of the mirror. _Some friend._ Alicia, however, started brushing my hair softly, and asked me to tell her what the matter was. Alicia is going to make a good mom someday.

I turned over on the bed to face her. I thought about how to best phrase it for a second and then sighed. "I'm just not sure if I like him," I said. "I mean, I do, but…what if I only think I do, and I'm wrong? Besides, this whole thing feels all wrong. If I was meant to be with him, shouldn't I be happier? It all feels too fast."

"Too fast!" Angelina asked incredulously from the vanity. "What's too fast? You two only hold hands!"

"Angelina, hush up," Alicia hissed. She turned back to me. "Go on, hun."

After sticking my tongue out in Angelina's direction, I did. "I don't know," I said, distractedly. "I just wish I could have been the one to like him first. It was too easy. Nothing good ever comes easy, right? Mainly, I'm not happy. I keep thinking about it and I'm not happy. I just want things to be the way they were before."

And there it was. I finally understood myself. I didn't want a relationship right now. I just wanted Fred and me to be friends. Just like we were before. I was happy then. My friends looked at me for a moment as though considering whether I was crazy or not, and then Alicia finally said,

"Okay. If that's what you really want, then that settles it."

"Really?"

"Really. We only want you to be happy, Katie. Tell you what, I'll go owl George now. I'll tell him to talk to Fred. We can have this whole thing closed by dinner."

I sat up, staring at my friend. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously. In the mean time, I think we were long overdue for a…"

"PILLOWFIGHT!" all three of us yelled at once. And we spent a good half an hour filling the air with feathers. I made sure to yank Angelina's hair out of its perfect, glossy ponytail.

At dinner, I was hesitant to take my usual spot, but I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere by being shy so I sat right down in between the twins. George was a little bit colder in his greeting to me than usual, but Fred was perfectly cheerful.

"Hey, Kate!" he said, and pulled over the basket of bread, offering it to me. "Roll?"

"Thanks," I said, happily, and placed it on my plate.

A conversation could easily be made within a group in the Great Hall, as there was so much noise and clanking of silverware, but a conversation between two people was harder to be had unheard, especially when one of those people's brother was sitting very near by and looking angrily in your direction. Fred waited until Alicia had a sufficient amount of influence over his twin before engaging me in conversation.

"I've been thinking a lot about what Alicia told George, Kate," he said right off the bat.

I could feel myself color. "Really?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna lie, at first I was really upset…but I got to thinking, it's probably for the best."

"Serious?" I asked brightly.

"Yep. One-hundred-percent serious. To be honest, you're not really my type anyway, and I seriously doubt I'm yours. I think we were just caught up in the moment, you know?"

"Oh…yeah…sure," I said. _Not his type? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Oh, don't be upset, Katie, nothing against you. You're still my best mate. I just don't think we could be anything more. You were the first to see it. I'm glad you told me before we went and made fools of ourselves."

"Yeah…well, George doesn't look happy about it at any rate."

"Yeah…but that's just George. He's kinda steamed at you at the moment, but once he realizes I'm not upset he'll probably come around. I think he was just convinced we were madly in love without realizing it, or something like that…Funny, huh?"

I forced myself to laugh. "Yeah, real funny." _What was wrong with me?_

I shook myself out of it. I was the one rejecting _him_, not the other way around. I was being stupid. Smiling, I thought of our friendship restored. I really should be elated. And really, I pretty much was. Go Katie.

"So, where are you gonna go from here, Fred-o?" I asked, taking a big bite of lasagna.

"Actually," he laughed. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I was thinking of asking Hermione out for tomorrow night."

My jaw dropped. "Hermione!" I asked incredulously. "Hermione _Granger_? That bushy haired girl that's always running around with your brother and Harry Potter?"

"That's the one. She's the complete opposite of me. In theory, it really should be perfect."

"Yeah, I guess, but…tomorrow night's our group's annual night out at Hogsmeade. You know, where we sneak out of school and run around like mad all night? We always do it after the first snow, you know that. You're my partner for our scavenger hunt! We can't go without you!"

"Oh, don't worry, I already ran it by Lee and George. We're gonna reschedule. Hope you don't mind."

I frowned. Mind? Of course I minded! Ditching me for _Hermione_? Who did he think he was! I felt hot white jealousy run through my veins.

"Oh, of course I don't mind, Fred, actually, come to think of it, I have a date of my own. You know, with Roger Davies. He asked me out today."

"Really? Wonderful, Kate…hey, but there's Hermione, I think I'll ask her now…catch you later."

"Or wait," I said louder, "I lied. It wasn't Roger. It was Warrington. That's right. You know, the _Slytherin._"

"Uh-huh, that's cool Kate. See ya."

And that infernal red-head left, chasing after the little bushy haired third year that was walking with a pile of books up to her nose to a seat down at the end of the table. My blood was boiling.

"_Hermione!_ What does he mean by going out with _Hermione!"_

My question was directed at no one in particular, but all my friends looked at me. It was George who answered.

"You dumped him, Kates," he said coldly. "He's a free man now."

"You've got to be kidding! We were never together!"

"Then he's twice the free man."

"Grrrrr!" I ground the roll I was holding into small pieces. At that moment, someone came up behind me.

"Um, Katie?"

"What?" I snapped, turning around. It was Roger.

"Umm…I couldn't help but overhearing…you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"_No_, I don't want to go out with you! Are you stupid? I was lying!"

"Oh…um…okay. Sorry to disturb you."

And poor dejected Roger turned around and sat back down at the Ravenclaw table, all his buddies laughing at him. The bit of a decent person that was left in me felt sorry for the poor lad. I promised myself I'd make him a card whenever I remembered, and probably buy him something to boot.

**Sorry for the Hermione abuse…but come on, you and I both know it's Katie that's perfect for dear Freddy…**


	12. Tonight's almost over!

**A/N: Sorry so long…it was basketball season. Anyway, here's the next installment. R & R please, it's always appreciated. You have no idea how much **

_/Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

_Honest,_

_Let's make_

_This night last forever/_

_--Blink182, "First Date"_

"Hermione," I said incredulously for about the seventeenth time. "_Hermione_!"

I was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, expostulating all my very sincere doubts as to the happiness of the budding couple. Alicia was lying on the floor, with her blonde hair fanned out and occasionally giving a sentence or two to stem the flow of my anguish. George and Lee were playing chess. It was only the three of us tonight, as Angelina and Oliver were off enjoying their six month anniversary (probably consisting of snogging) and Fred was out with _Hermione_. I could hardly stand to even think of the name without adding a nasty emphasis on it. Normally, of course, I didn't have this sort of ill will toward the girl. I maybe even liked her. She seemed nice enough at any rate. But dating Fred, my best friend in the whole world, now that had crossed the line. I would to anything to get rid of that little meddler who called herself—

"_Hermione!_" I cried again. "Why _her?_"

"You had your chance, Katie," George replied calmly as one of his rooks obliterated Lee's pawn. "Just leave it alone."

"He probably won't think anything of her at any rate," Alicia put in, staring up at me from the floor. "She's all wrong for him any way."

"Then why wouldn't you let me follow them?" I said angrily. "If she was going to ruin it herself, why wouldn't you let me make sure they didn't—_snog _or anything?"

I had tried to follow the couple to Hogsmeade just in case something like that happened. I'd asked Harry Potter in private earlier that afternoon at practice if I could borrow his invisibility cloak tonight for personal reasons, and he'd agreed. I was about out of the door when Angelina and Alicia seized me around the waist and drug me back into the common room kicking and screaming. Apparently I'd had toilet paper on the bottom of my shoe and the cloak had failed to cover it. Blast those Hogwarts bathrooms. Didn't Filch get _paid _to make sure stuff like that didn't happen? Whatever.

"I wasn't going to let you make a fool of yourself," Alicia said firmly. "You're much better here with us."

"But you guys are all letting Fred make a fool of himself by dating Hermione!" I wailed staring at them all, almost pleadingly.

"Fred's a big boy, Katie. He can take care of himself," Lee said.

"What are you saying, that I _can't?_!"

"What is the problem, anyway, Kat?" George asked. "You told my brother you didn't like him, remember? The way you're acting tonight makes me think that you _do_."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I cried. "That has nothing to do with it!"

They all stared at me.

"Well, okay, so maybe I like Fred. _A little._ But so what? That doesn't change the fact that they're completely wrong for each other!"

"Katie, look," George said seriously. "My brother's a little mixed up at the moment. Honestly, I think he's been madly in love with you since the age of eleven, and having you shut him down like that mixed him up. He can't tell his right from his left, and I think he put his shoes on the wrong way too. And it's not because of Hermione Granger. So please try and understand why he's acting the way he is. If he decides to give you a second chance, hey great. But don't complain until then, alright?"

I shut up. Stupid George. Why did he have to go and make me feel like a jerk? And why did he have to be right? Weasleys joke and laugh, they don't make sadly correct statements on your love life.

Lee yawned and stretched. "I think I'm gonna call it a night," he said, "What about you, George?"

George nodded. "Think about it, Katie. Decide what you want first."

The two of them retreated off to bed and I began pacing again. I knew what I wanted: Fred back! Duh. Now there was only a bushy haired third year standing in my way. Oh well, I couldn't do anything about it now. I might as well be miserable. Maybe me and Alicia could sneak down to the kitchen and get a lot of chocolate ice cream and spend the night in front of the fire talking over our disastrous love lives until Angelina came back and threw her luckiness all over the place and made us both sick. I was about to suggest this idea when Alicia sat up and yawned and said, "I think I'm going to go to bed too, Katie. Are you coming up?"

I frowned. "No! I'm not retreating off like I'm giving up or anything! I'm staying here until they get back and then I'm going to make sure they don't kiss goodnight!"

Alicia yawned. "Whatever you say, Kat." And she too left me.

I gave out a very long sigh of frustration and flopped down on the floor. Being a guard dog wasn't exactly what I would have liked to have chosen for myself but that seemed to be the way it ended up. And there was no way I was going to admit I was frustrated. I was calm, and in control of this entire situation. So there.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep or even _that _I had been asleep, but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by none other than the infamous Fred Weasley.

"Hey," he said playfully, pushing my head back and forth, "You alive?"

I opened my eyes and stared at him. He was crouching beside me in front of the fireplace giving me a very strange expression.

"Yes," I said, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't seem to recollect why I was laying on the common room floor instead of in my own bed and the fact that I'd woken up to Fred was somehow even more puzzling. I tried to think. It was hard work.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you…alright?"

I nodded, still staring at him.

"Okay…well…would you like some help up?"

"No thank you, I don't believe in elevators."

For some reason he found this incredibly amusing. "Alright, then," he said, "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." And he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the couch. He smelled like the cologne I'd bought him for Christmas last year. It was good. But why would Fred be wearing cologne on a boring night like this? And then it hit me.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Hermione?" I blurted, everything rushing back at once.

He looked surprised at first and then laughed. "Aww, yeah, that…um. It didn't go so well."

_Yes!_

"I'm sorry," I lied.

"Naw, it's alright," he said easily, "I—er—wasn't sure what I was thinking in the first place. She kept talking about Ron the whole time, and as soon as she found out we could get detention if we got caught, she 'demanded to be brought back here at once!' Not really my type of girl, if you know what I mean."

His impression of her made me laugh. "Yes, well, you should have known better than to take a future prefect to Hogsmeade on an undesignated weekend," I replied seriously. "It might seriously damage her reputation."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess. She's a nice girl, Hermione, but…again, not really my type of girl." He shrugged. "So…how was your date? With Davies, right? Or was it…Warrington?" His eyes sparkled the way they always do when he knows I'm lying. I felt my face go scarlet.

"Um…it didn't work out," I said firmly. "Anyway, are you done with your essay for Snape's class?"

He threw back his head and laughed. "You," he said, "are the biggest _liar _I have ever met in my life."

"So?" I cried angrily, swatting him with a pillow. "I didn't want to be the only one left out!"

He grabbed me around the waist and held me down on the couch. "That," he replied, "was highly uncalled for. _I _was not the liar here. I believe that was _you_." And he started to tickle me until I screamed and wriggled and begged for mercy.

"Lemme go!" I squealed, "lemme go! It wasn't my fault I didn't want to be alone tonight!"

Fred laughed and released me, staring amused as I blew air up to my forehead to blow off my stray hair. I glared at him. He laughed again.

"Alright," he said, "Let me make it up to you…we'll go to Hogsmeade right now, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

I found myself staring at him again. "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah," he continued. "Neither of us had really _great_ nights and I think we should make it up by having a little adventure."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, tonight."

"What about tomorrow? It's kind of late tonight."

"Oh come on…that's not the Katie I know. Has Diggory turned you soft?"

"_NO," _I said defensively, "It's just…it seems kind of stupid to go on two dates in one night don't you think?"

"No," he replied. "That's just how I roll."

I threw another pillow at him. He laughed. "Alright, alright…I'm just…I wanna hang out with you tonight, Kate. Somewhere other than here. Anyway, I can't tomorrow."

I raised one eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I—uh—have another detention, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"Left a thong in Snape's desk drawer on the day of his inspection," he said easily.

I busted up laughing. "And where, pray tell, did you get a thong?"

He patted my head. "Don't worry about that. It's between George and me."

I stared at him and he laughed again. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand. "Tonight's almost over!"


	13. Not Like Any Other Girl

**A/N: Okay, okay, so I've taken AGES to update…it's true. It took getting my wisdom teeth out to give me enough time to finish this fatty chapter, though. And it's EXCITING, something that hasn't happened in a while, so I hope you'll forgive me ;) Anyway, here it is!**

_/Open your eyes, kid…_

_She's crazy over you./_

_-- 3_

Before I knew it, I was standing outside Hogsmeade with Fred. Amazingly enough, although it was 10:30 at night, most of the shops were still open. Sweet. Who knew a place like Gladrags Wizard Wear would be open at this time of night? Maybe in case some unfortunate soul suddenly set his pyjamas on fire and needed a new pair…hmm…Anyway, it was snowing, the little cottages were lit, and the whole thing would have been endearingly peaceful if it wasn't for the fact that my heart was racing about a million miles an hour because a certain redhead was grinning down and me and holding out this hand for me to take it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little suspiciously. The last time he'd done this, it was my 16th birthday and he'd dragged me to a troll wrestling show. Not as painful as the House Elf ballet experience, but still fairly distasteful. Then again, that was probably why he'd taken me there…one never knows.

"Well," Fred said slowly, as though he were addressing a two year old instead of the very mature and comprehending me, "I was planning on getting you changed out of those clothes first."

"What's wrong with my clothes!" I demanded indignantly, stamping my foot for good measure. Oddly, I noticed my feet were suddenly cold and wet. Fred stared at me, and I looked down. I was in the middle of Hogsmeade standing in my little yellow duck pyjamas and slippers.

"Right," I said, as dignified as possible, "Point taken."

He just laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come on then, Bell!" he shouted and took off running.

"Honestly!" I cried, in between puffs of breath and laughter, "Do you ever _walk! Anywhere!" _

"Nope!" he yelled, dragging me alongside.

I let out a happy burst of laughter and tried to keep up. I was glad he was running…the mood I was in, I'd die if he did anything else. I was just sad for poor Gladrags. They didn't know what they were in for.

"Hellooo!" Fred called to the old, plump, and tired looking witch at the counter.

"Oh, not _you _again," she moaned.

"Don't worry, Gladys," Fred said cheerfully. "That was my twin who set fire to the decorative sock collection. And he's sorry, it was accident. He swears, honest."

"There's _two _of you?" the woman moaned, looking even more distressed.

Fred nodded sadly, while he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It was me…but it _was _an accident."

"Oh, I have no doubts…"I said, raising my eyebrow just to piss him off. He glared at me, while the woman paused for a second and muttered to herself "If it was his twin…how did he know my name?"

I guess Fred heard her too, because he quickly steered me to the back of the store.

"Okay," he said, going through the aisles of clothing, "What do we have that will be big enough to fit Katie…"

I punched him in the arm. He shoved me back, and then took off.

"Okay, here's this, this, and…this."

He shoved a pair of tattered and patched jeans, a sparkly purple top that had my favorite quidditch team (Pride of Portee!) printed across the front, and a pair of matching high tops. Everything was in my size.

"Merlin, you're good," I said, amazed.

He did a little bow with lots of hand twirling, and then took me by the shoulders again and shoved me toward the dressing rooms.

"Come on, come on, we can't spend all in night in _here," _he said impatiently. "Go get dressed—" and he practically threw me at a curtain covered dressing room. I flew sideways into the curtain and then into an old wizard that was in his underdrawers.

"Oh dear!" he cried as we both toppled out of the dressing room. Horrified, I leapt up to my feet as Fred howled with laughter. I had no idea what to do, so I fled into the next closest enclosure. I couldn't help but laugh, though, when I heard the poor old men swear at Fred about disrespect and propriety. And it's difficult to dress when your would-be-boyfriend is getting cursed out by a man that's about eighty years old with pink wighty-tights.

I emerged and watched as Fred cowered under the little man's pointed finger. The woman that was behind the counter was running over.

"What on earth happened here?" she demanded, surveying the scene. "Sylvester! What are you doing in your underdrawers?"

"Well, Gladys! I shall tell you!" he squeaked. "I was simply trying on these new robes when this young man shoved this young lady into _my _dressing room! See if I ever shop here again!"

And he grabbed his things and stomped out into the snow in his underdrawers. Fred and I cracked up.

"You!" she yelled, swelling up like a bullfrog and pointing her fat finger at Fred. "You! Just cost me my best customer!" And she grabbed a broom and started chasing him with it.

"No!" I cried, trying to rush to the rescue, "it was an accident, I fell!" And I tried to grab the broom from her, but somehow managed to whack her in the head with it. She toppled over and knocked over a display of neckties. As the colorful articles fell around her, she leapt up and got very red in the face.

"OUT!" she screeched. "Out! You both have a lifetime ban from Gladrags, OUT!"

We didn't need telling twice. We ran out of the store, hysterical with laughter.

"Nice going!" Fred called, doubling over.

"Me!" I demanded, tossing some snow at him. "You were the one who—"

But neither of us could finish, we were laughing too hard. He caught me around the waist and we both fell over into the snow bank. He shoved snow into my face, and I tried to tackle him but we ended up rolling down a hill. We both fell, laughing and exhausted.

"You okay?" he asked, finally.

"Okay. Except I'm a little cold…you didn't grab me a jacket."

He frowned and removed his own. "Sorry," he said, offering it to me.

I hesitated. I'd worn Fred's jacket hundreds of times but tonight was different…tonight I liked him.

"Come on, you'll look great," he said casually.

I just nodded and put it on. It was huge, but it smelled good. He laughed at me. "You look hott."

"Yeah," I replied, "Like an elephant in the summertime."

"No," he said. "Don't be silly. It's winter. Let's go."

After that, we headed off to The Three Broomsticks and had a butterbeer to warm up, which Fred successfully managed to spill down his front and then at me, in retaliation for laughing, and we both got kicked out again.

"We're not having that great of luck tonight, kid," I said, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Then we'll have to go someplace else," he said, offering me his hand again.

"Where?"

He laughed. "Do you always have to know where?"

I thought about it. "Yes," I said.

"Sorry, then, kid. Tonight is not your night." And he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I squeaked, and begged him to let me down, but he just started walking, and I gave up, laughing all the way to wherever we were going. The moon shone brightly off the snow, and I positioned myself to the point where he would be giving me a piggy back ride. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in the scent of his hair. It was good. And I was happy.

"Here," Fred said, finally, letting me down.

"What is it?" I asked, staring out at the frozen pond that was located at the edge of town.

"Well, you'll need these," he said, offering me a pair of iceskates that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"What—no. Fred, _no. _I can't iceskate. I'm uncoordinated enough on the ground as it is."

He laughed. "C'mon, it's easy, I'll teach you." He was already lacing up his own. Since when does a Weasley twin know how to do something like iceskating anyway?

"I learned as a kid in the country," he explained, apparently reading my look.

"Ahh," I said, unamused. "Well I grew up in London, and we don't have little cute frozen ponds in our backyards."

I crossed my arms and stood firm. He stared at me. "Am I going to have to put those on for you?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. He sighed and waved his wand. The iceskates were on my feet. And I fell over.

"See?" I cried. "This is no good."

"Kate," he laughed, helping me up, "You're not even on the ice yet."

"Exactly!"

"Come on."

That seemed to be the phrase of the night. Whoopdee. He carefully guided me onto the pond. I slipped but he caught me & helped me up.

"Now go," he said, placing on hand on my shoulder and one on my waist.

"I can't learn when you're touching me," I said irritably.

"Fine, do it how you want," he replied, releasing me. He said it in that tone like he knew what he was talking about and I was going to fall flat on my arse. Which, needless to say, I did in about two seconds.

"I told you," Fred said, looking down at me.

"Fine," I said moodily, letting him help me up. "We'll do it your way."

"Okay," he said happily. "Let me take your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand. I need it."

"You didn't need it before."

"I changed my mind."

Who was I to oppose letting Fred Weasley hold my hand? I gave it to him.

We started out slow at first, and I fell a couple more times, but after a while I started to get the hang of it.

"See?" he said happily, letting go of my hand and skating out in front of me. "It's easy." He did a couple of spins and then bowed for my applause while I skated along, probably looking like a penguin.

"You look gay," I told him.

He nodded. "You're probably right. Maybe I should hold your hand again."

I laughed, but I let him. He drug me along, trying to get me to go faster. I screeched as we sped.

"Now I'm gonna let you go, and you do this on your own," he said calmly.

"What! No," I said, gripping his hand even harder.

"Only we have to get a little faster."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" He let me go. I screamed and closed my eyes, and before I knew it I had hurtled straight into Fred and we both were down again on the snowbank. I laughed uncontrollably. "I told you!" I yelled up at the stars.

"You weren't supposed to _close your eyes_!" he said, messing up my hair.

"I was scared! That's what people do when they're scared!" I giggled, tackling him. We wrestled a bit more, until eventually he had forced himself on top of me. I looked at him. He looked at me, slowly bringing his hand up to brush away the stray bangs that had fallen across my forehead. His lips were very close…and it got quiet. He leaned in a little closer and I started to close my eyes, when he suddenly backed away.

"Katie, we can't do this."

"Why not?" I asked softly. I could feel my heart plummeting under the seven layers of snow that were under me.

"We just can't," he said, standing up. "I can't, you can't. We can't."

"Why, though?"

"You told me remember? This isn't what you want. You want to be friends."

"I—"

"Friends _is _what you want, isn't it, Katie?"

"I—" But I couldn't answer. I wondered if this was how Fred had felt when I had demanded to know what was wrong with Cedric that night we were in the common room after everyone had gone to bed. But just like I hadn't given him time to answer, neither did he.

"That's what I thought," he said, a little sadly. "I gotta go."

And instead of rushing across the ice and declaring my true feelings like any other girl would have done, I sat in the snowbank and watched him go. And then I bawled my eyes out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the ending…more to come soon! I just love cliffs **


	14. I Hate the Dark

**itA/N: I don't even know if it's worth apologizing anymore for taking so long…I'm lame. I know. Sorry! Haha. Just wanted to give a big THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best, you don't even know. Oh man. You make my day so great, & writing so much more fun. I hope you enjoy the next chappy, I definitely had fun writing it. And to all my fellow seniors…we're almost OUT!**

_/And all the roads that led to you were winding,_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding._

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how,_

_Don't know how…/_

_--_Oasis, "Wonderwall"

I can't exactly recollect what finally got me to get up and go back to the school, but I think it was a cranky villager with a broom who kept trying to hit me, and yelled to get off of her property before she wrote to my head of house. At any rate, I somehow managed to end up stumbling through the portrait hole around one in the morning. All I'd wanted was for it to be completely empty so I could wash my face, change back into my pyjamas, and then sleep for maybe ten years. But the horrid night wasn't over yet. I had the luck to walk in on Oliver and Angelina seriously going _at _it on the couch. Like, seriously. Oliver had his shirt off and his hands up Angie's.

"Oh, _guys_," I moaned, throwing my hands over my eyes (which were still being covered by the long arms of Fred's quidditch jacket), and turned away.

"Merlin, _Katie_!" Angelina exclaimed, yanking her shirt down and jumping up to stare at me. "What in Merlin's name happened to you? You look terrible!"

I was suddenly conscious of my smeared eye makeup and we clothes. I shifted uncomfortably. Oliver was quickly throwing on a hoodie and stared at me as well. "It's one in the morning, Bell," he said. "What are you still doing up?"

"And Fred was just in here about ten minutes ago, too!" Angelina interjected, "What's going on?"

"And why are you wearing his jacket?" Oliver asked quizzically. "Were you two together?"

_So Oliver's a bloody genius. Someone should give him a trophy._

"Katie, what is going on?" Angelina asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Is something wrong? You look terrible…"

"Yeah, you've already told me that," I reminded her, dully.

"But are you okay? Did you and Fred have a fight? He didn't look very happy either…"

_And so is Ange…together their IQ's must be a million. No wonder they're dating._

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I answered.

"To which question?" asked Oliver.

I shrugged. "Both.

"Well, sit down," Angelina commanded, gesturing to a seat. "We'll clean you up and get you some hot cocoa or something."

"No, it's okay, guys…I'm just going to go to bed…" I trailed off. This was extremely awkward.

"You sure you don't need anything, Bell?" Oliver asked.

"No, I'm fine, just don't…take my best friend's virginity tonight, okay?"

And I left to go upstairs. I collapsed on my bed and tried not to cry anymore. Just stared at the ceiling and hoped Alicia wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to talk to any more understanding people tonight.

I got up, dressed, and ready rather mechanically the next morning. Angelina followed my lead of not saying anything, and Alicia, who knew nothing whatsoever, chattered as happily as her blonde self could be expected to. I was groggy, disoriented, and cranky from the lack of sleep among other obvious issues. I'm pretty sure Alicia just figured I was upset over Hermione. Whatever.

We clammered down to breakfast and I made a point of sitting next to Alicia, leaving my usual spot between the twins open. When the boys arrive, no one seemed to notice, or at least didn't say anything. Fred looked sullen and gloomy, and said nothing to me and very little everyone else. All the rest of our friends actually seemed cheerful. It was rather disgusting.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Bell?" Lee asked suddenly, buttering his toast.

"Yeah, didn't feel like sitting next to me today or something, Kates? Think you're too good for me, eh?" George raised his eyebrows wickedly. I just shrugged. I wasn't in the mood.

"Sheesh, what is _with _everyone today? First my brother, now you…" George paused as he looked from me to Fred and made an exaggerated face as though understanding had just dawned on him. "Ohhhh, I see," he said, nodding. "Our lovers have had an ickle spat, have they?"

"Shut _up!_!" Fred and I both yelled simultaneously. George looked slightly taken aback. I think he might have only been joking. _Oh great._

"Did you say anything to him?" Fred suddenly demanded. I stared at him, shocked.

"Of course not!" I retorted, just as indignantly. "Whatever gave you _that _idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, Katie, maybe because my brother just announced to half the table that we'd had a fight!"

"You're being ridiculous," I said, still disbelieving.

"Am I?" Fred challenged.

"Yes, you are," I said, a little more angrily. "George is smart, he doesn't need _me _to point out when you're being an idiot. It's clear enough!"

"You little—"

"Don't you curse at me, Fred Weasley!"

"Then maybe you should stop being such a b—"

"SHUT UP, both of you!"

George was glaring at us, with a completely disgusted look on his face. "Merlin!" he said, staring at us. "Get a grip, would you? If you're not civilized enough to eat together, then could you take it somewhere else?"

"I've lost my appetite, anyway," Fred said nastily, throwing down his napkin. "Don't expect to see me in class today."

And he took off, stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, well good riddance!" I yelled after him. The rest of the table stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded. "It wasn't _my _fault. You don't even know what happened!"

"Then maybe you should tell us," Alicia said simply. She had the air like she was talking to a four year old. The four year old being me.

"I don't have to take this from you," I said, copying Fred by throwing down my towel. "All of you are just as bad as he is!"

And I stomped off, but not before overhearing Lee say, "Yep. That settles it. They're in love."

I grabbed a syrupy pancake from a nearby Ravenclaw first year's plate and whirled around and hucked it at Lee. It flew like a saucer and then smacked him in the face. When the pancake slid off, his face was covered in syrup. _Ha-ha._

I was frustrated throughout the remainder of the day. Without Fred there to help me, I mixed a potion that turned Snape's hair green instead of relieving a headache. I wasn't really even in the mood to laugh at myself about it in the first place, but giving me a detention only made it worse. Miserable old blighter.

By the time I was trudging along down to quidditch practice, I was in no mood to mess with. I sincerely hoped that Fred would skip practice as well as the day, but sure enough, he was there suiting up as usual. I kicked off. _Hard_. The wind felt good in my face. I was ready to throw my whole heart and soul into that practice. It was strong, determined intensity and it felt amazing.

"Slow down, Bell! This is _practice_!" Oliver called from the goalposts.

I responded by hurling the quaffle, hard, in one of the goal hoops. I scored.

"You rock, Katie!" George yelled over the wind.

"Thanks, I know!" I called back, giving the thumbs-up sign.

"Let's not get cocky now, team!" Oliver shouted. _Team meaning me._

Alicia tossed me the quaffle and I scored again, this time almost knocking Wood off of his broom.

"Bell!" he barked. "I thought I told you to take it easy! Save this for Slytherin!"

"Yeah, well, you know what they say, Captain! Cheat on your boyfriend, not on your workout!"

Wood glared at me, and as Fred whizzed past, he muttered, "Yeah, you'd know about that wouldn't you?"

I glared. "_What_?" I asked.

"You heard me!" he shouted. _Merlin, the boy did NOT let things go!_

"How could I have cheated on you? You were never my _boyfriend_!"

"Maybe I could have been, if you would have let me!"

"Maybe I was _trying _to, you were just too daft to notice!"

"WEASLEY, BELL, BREAK IT UP!" Oliver yelled from the goal posts.

We ignored him.

"Too daft to notice? Sorry, but I took 'Let's just be friends' as rejection!"

"DON'T YOU MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"Well, maybe I'd changed my mind!"

"You might have_ told _me!"

"LAST CHANCE, YOU TWO!"

My face was hot with fury. "Even if I had, you would have been too _stupid _to believe me!"

"THAT'S IT!" If it was possible, Oliver looked even angrier than we did as he sped toward us. He opened his mouth to say something, or yell more likely, but I never got to find out what it was because just at that second, there was a sharp _CRACK _at the back of my head that knocked me off my broom.

Now, if this ha been anything remotely like a fairy tale, Fred would have dove sharply down, caught me in midair in his arms, apologized, and kissed me, but that didn't happen. Fred didn't catch me. In fact, no one did.

Instead, I landed in a heap, pain at every point in my body. I groaned and rolled over as I heard Oliver swear profusely at Fred, and George yell "Fred, you daft_ prick_! Why didn't you block that bludger! What do you think that bat is for!"

The whole team surrounded me in about a matter of two seconds. Fred looked immensely guilty. "I—I'm so sorry, Kate," he stammered.

"Never mind that," Oliver said angrily, shoving him aside and yanking me off the ground. "You alright Bell?" and then without waiting for an answer grabbed both me and Fred and drug us over to the side of the pitch. I was limping, but I don't think he noticed. _Prick_.

"The rest of you, back to practice!" he barked.

"Alright," Wood growled, releasing us both. "What is _with _you two? Look, I know you're having some sort of personal issue going on, but that is _no _reason to let it interrupt my practice! You're part of a _team_." He glare at us, and we both remained silent.

"Look," he continued, "I don't know _what _it is that you two need to do to resolve this, but do it soon and do it _quick_."

"They need to have a good snog is all!" George shouted from the air.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Wood yelled. "Both of you are dismissed from practice until your attitudes change." And he kicked off on his broom and left.

"Katie—" Fred began.

But I turned on my heel and marched off across the field. As I got closer and closer to the locker rooms, I broke out into some kind of retarded limp-run and the rain and my all-too-present tears began at the same time.

"Hey."

I was walking down the halls on my way back to the common room when the voice took me off guard. I'd waited until I thought the rest of the team had left before I had, but I guess I hadn't waited long enough.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to see who it was. It was too dimly lit and dark outside to be exactly sure, but I was almost positive it was Fred.

"I believe I heard a certain dashing young man give a suggestion about snogging…and I think it was a fantastic idea."

I was half-amused in spite of myself at Fred's stupid way of complimenting himself by referring to the looks of his identical twin, but he did it all the time. What I was more impressed by was the sudden change of heart. Maybe injuring me had got to him. Still…

"What do you—"

"Shh!" he lowered his voice. "Don't say anything. I think we both know we want it. Am I right?"

He scared me by suddenly taking me close to him and pressing me against his chest. I nodded so he could feel it. Could this actually be happening? It was too good to be true…

"Good," he whispered, gently, directing me to a nearby closet. I could barely make out his red hair before he closed the door completely. The closet was small, and our bodies were close. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart was racing as I pulled off the hood of the sweatshirt I'd been wearing to keep the rain off of my hair. He gently pulled me in closer, making me feel safe in the way that only Fred could. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his chest. And then we kissed.

He was a great kisser, just like I knew he would be. It wasn't long before we were full on snogging. In the excitement, I knocked over a bucket that made a loud, clanging noise but neither of us seemed to care.

It was too bad I didn't hear the footsteps. It was also too bad I didn't hear the person outside the door whisper _Lumos_. And it was really too bad that the person who yanked the door open happened to be Fred.

I instantly released the guy I'd been with.

"GEORGE!" I cried, incredulously.

"KATIE!"

I hate the dark.


	15. Love is a Battlefield

**A/N: I bet you're surprised at how quick I updated this time, aren't you? Yeah, I figured as much…what can I say? I'm simply awesome. Hahaha, okay, just kidding. Umm, all I really have to say is that as a matter of staying within the law—lol—I guess I ought to mention that I got my idea for the title from the Hall & Oates song "You're Kiss is On My List". I really don't like the song, but…it makes a good title, doesn't it? Haha. Oh, & I apologize for the use of Pat Benetar, but I do have a soft spot in my heart for the awful eighties & 13 Going on 30 which I used as inspiration for the end of the chapter…haha, so read on! I know you're curious.**

_/We are strong,_

_Heartache to heartache we stand,_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield/_

_--Pat Benetar, "Love is a Battlefield"_

George and I were not popular people when we returned to the common room. Fred had taken off almost as soon as he'd seen us, and had obviously shared the story with not only our friends, but others as well. Girls I didn't even know were glaring at me, and random guys kept trying to give George high-fives. To his credit, George still looked shell-shocked. I was borderline hysterics. I honestly couldn't stop laughing. Really, the whole situation just sucked, but I'm pretty sure that was the reason I found it so funny. Anyway, by the time we made it to the back where our group was, it was not a pretty sight.

I really did not help the situation. George's expression, though completely witless, was appropriate. I was falling over laughing, leaning on him for support. "I—snogged—_you!_" I cried. "Hahahaha—"

"You think that's funny, do you" Angelina snapped. I looked around. Fred was flopped down on the couch staring moodily into the fire. Lee, apparently trying to cheer him up, was clapping him on the back about every three seconds and not saying a word. Alicia was in tears, clinging to Angelina, and Oliver was standing around looking lost. I let out a final high pitched squeal of laughter, and then shut up. Okay, so maybe this was bad. I cleared my throat to try and explain but the words didn't come. Lee looked up at us disapprovingly, Alicia stared, her eyes watery, and Angelina looked like she was going to take off one or both of our heads at any instant. Fred made no move whatsoever, but I recognized that his body had tensed up. His fingernails were clawing into the arm of the couch.

"Uh—" I began.

"Just what in the name of _Merlin_ did you think you were doing?" Angelina shrieked, advancing toward me. "And you!" she shouted at George. "Did you even _pause_ to think how Alicia would feel?"

_Oh Merlin. Alicia. I'd forgotten about her and George's undying love for each other. This complicated things._

"I—I didn't know it was Katie!" George stammered, quailing under Angelina's furious gaze.

"Didn't know it was her!" Fred suddenly exploded, jumping to his feet. "Didn't know it was her! My arse, you didn't know it was her!"

"Honestly, he didn't!" I said, stepping in front of George. "I didn't know it was him either, for the record…"

"You stay out of this!" Fred commanded, moving me aside. He stared at George, completely irate. "You! You lying, cheating…you call yourself my brother. You _know_—you know how I feel about—about her."

"I didn't do anything!" George yelled, angrily. They were now in each other's faces. We all stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Fred," Oliver said finally, after what felt like ages, "Calm down. This isn't worth it."

Fred ignored him. "What do you mean you didn't do anything? You call snogging Katie's face off _nothing_?"

"I_ told_ you! I didn't know it was Katie!"

"Well then who did you bloody _think _it was?"

"_Alicia!_"

"Alicia's blonde!"

"She had her hood on!"

"You still couldn't tell?"

"It was dark!"

"Liar!"

In a fury, Fred leapt toward George and knocked him down. He managed to get in one good punch before Lee and Oliver were there, holding him down. It took all three of us girls to restrain George who was now bleeding in the nose and looking to fight.

"Knock it off!" Lee yelled at Fred. "Knock it off! You're being an arse! This was a _mistake_." He looked at George and me. "Right, you guys?"

"Of course!" I said quickly, staring directly at Fred. I was still shaking. Fred was scaring me…

By this time there was a big enough crowd circling around us to cause Percy Weasley to come investigate.

Now, I was close enough to the Weasley family to have spent several weeks of my summers with them, and therefore I had come to the regretful conclusion that Percy, while having all the best intentions, was somewhat of a prick. He must have showed me his head boy badge about fifty times that summer. Still, I was immensely grateful to see him at this—ah—particular moment in time.

"What is going on here?" Percy demanded, towering over the twins who were now on the floor, each being restrained by two or three of us.

"He started it," each brother said, pointing to the other.

"I don't care _who _started it," Percy said, self-importantly. "I want you both to end it. Public brawling is not appropriate at Hogwarts. I'm giving each of you a detention. Now, off to bed with you."

Fred and George stared disgustedly and Percy.

"Go on! Or I shall write to Mother!"

"Big man on campus, aren't we, Percy?" Fred sneered, getting up.

"Yeah, thinks he can tell us what to do, don't you, Perce?" George echoed.

"Come on, Fred, please." I begged. "It'll give you a chance to talk this thing over."

"Go, George," said Alicia, soothingly. "I—I believe you."

"You do?" George asked, immensely relieved.

Alicia nodded. George copied the movement and left, but not before giving Percy a good shove with his shoulder. Fred remained, staring at me.

"Promise me you'll go to the hospital wing?" he said, looking concernedly at my leg. "That's where I was looking to take you when I found you—"

"Yes, yes I promise…now go. Please. You need to cool down."

"But you'll go?"

"Look, Fred, I'll take her," Lee said, exasperated. "But I think you need to do as she says."

Fred lingered a bit longer, then retreated up the stairs, only pausing to spit an enormous loogie on top of Percy's head. I grimaced as the mucus ran down his forehead, but cracked a little smile.

I let out a long and laborious sigh. Lee offered me a hand and we trudged up to the hospital wing together where Madame Pomfrey quickly mended my sprained ankle and took ten points from Gryffindor after I gave her a dirty look when she pronounced me "too small and delicate to be playing such a dangerous sport."

"Today is the lamest day _ever_," I complained on our way back to the common room.

"Seriously," Lee agreed. "You cause a lot of problems for such a 'small and delicate' girl."

"Oh, sod off."

I tried to push Lee down the stairs, but he dodged and I ended up falling and tripping down about twelve steps.

"Ohhh," I moaned, lying down on the stone floor and staring up at Lee who had hurried to down to see if I was okay. I gave him the thumbs-up symbol but continued not to move.

"This is about the fifth time you've fallen on your arse today, Bell, but the first time you've done it literally," he observed casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

Lee rolled his eyes and offered me his hand. "You know what I mean. You've had a ton of chances to tell Fred how you feel today and you haven't taken any of 'em. Now George has a bloody nose and they both have detention."

I sighed. "I know, I'm lame…" I paused. "Lee, do you think me and Fred will ever be together?"

He stared at me. "I would be surprised if you did, frankly. You've taken too long. I don't know how much long Fred will wait…or _should _wait. He likes you a lot, Katie. It's time for you to make up your mind if your little dream team is ever going to be anything more than friends."

I gaped at him, feeling very much insulted. He shrugged. "See you around, Katie," he said and sauntered off.

I sighed and collapsed on my four-poster, closing my eyes. "Life suuuuuuucks," I wailed to no one in particular.

"You're telling me!" Alicia exclaimed from the vanity. I looked at her. She was taking off her makeup. "George snogged you today!"

I frowned guiltily. "It was an accident, Al…I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, shrugging apathetically. "I—I guess I'm sort of used to it…him snogging other girls, I mean."

"He loves you, though," I pointed out.

"Does he?" she cried, turning around to face me. "If he loved me, why does he treat me like this?"

Because he's a git! He's male!"

"But I love him…"

"Poor 'Leesh," Angelina cooed, dropping her love note and coming over to render her loving mother services. "Katie's right, George is a get. He has no right to treat you the way he does. He's just so…immature."

"Someday he'll wake up," I put in. "You just gotta hang in there." _Oh, I so suck at giving advice. Say something useful, Ange._

She just nodded. "You're right, though," she said, going over to sit on her own bed. "Guys suck."

"Oh, and just what do _you _have to be complaining about?" I asked a little put off, picking at a hole in my bedspread.

"Oliver!" Angelina cried. "All he wants to talk about is next year and Puddlemore, and oh Merlin, when he's _leaving_! Like he doesn't even care that I'll still be here!"

"He cares!" Alicia assured her, returning to her own bed. "That's just Oliver…he probably wasn't thinking."

"Well he should!" Ange pouted. "He's being a dumb arse."

"Like I said," I said, rasing my voice, "He's _male_. Now will someone please ask me why _I'm _upset! I've only been the center of drama all day!"

"Sorry, Kay," Angelina apologized. "Tell us about Fred."

"Lee doesn't think we'll ever be together!" I wailed. "And I really, really like him but I made out with his brother and he hates me, but I still have his jacket and he taught me to iceskate, so I wanna be with him, even if he did date Hermione Granger and knew I was lying about dating Roger and Flint!" I paused for a breath. "And I don't know what to do because he's my best friend and now I want to be his girlfriend, but liking each other sucks because all we ever do is fight!"

"Right, well, I didn't' understand most of that speech, but what I did get—screw Lee, he's male."

I hugged Fred's jacket tight under my chin. _Right, well, if we don't hook up, I understand why .This is just pathetic. Don't care though, it smells good. Like Fred. And I love him._

"Wait, hold on here," Alicia said, "You're actually admitting—verbally—to liking Fred?"

"Al," I wailed, "I told you so last night! I'm in love with him!"

They both stared at me for a second and then burst up lauhing, rolling around on their respective beds.

"I'm glad you find this all so funny," I said, unamused, blowing air upward to get my bangs off to the side again. They went up and landed in the same spot. _I hate my life._

"Sorry, Kates," Angelina giggled. "But we've been trying to get you to admit it for so long!"

"Please, since when is two weeks a long time?"

Alicia perked up. "Two weeks? We've won our bet, Angelina! She's in love with Fred after two weeks!"

"That's right, 'Leesh!" Angelina cried. "We've won! What have you to say for yourself know, Katie?"

"Pleases," I said. "You tow arses didn't even bet me anything. So what?"

"So we were right."

"So?"

"So we were right! Your perfect boyfriend list showed you the love of your life!"

"You're both mental," I said. "Fred didn't even fulfill everything on the list…"

I took down the familiar piece of paper and looked at it a little sadly. There was still so much Fred hadn't done and wouldn't ever do…one thing even changed by Angelina.

"He's still got a lot though," Angelina said, peering over my shoulder after coming to look.

"Yeah, and besides, remember what we said, Katie," Alicia put in, joining us on my bed, "You don't need a dumb list. You need Fred!"

I looked at the parchment and then nodded. I stood up. "You're right!" I declared. "I _don't _need this crummy list! I need _Fred_, despite all the cliché stuff you said…you're right. I need Fred." And I marched over to the window and tossed it out.

"That's that," I said finally. "Tomorrow I'll find Fred, and then I"ll…oh, who am I kidding. I'll chicken out."

They laughed. "No you won't," Alicia said. "You say a lot of things to people that surprise me."

"In other words, you're a brash, outspoken idiot with no sense of tact…"

"Well…"

"But I still hate guys," Angelina interjected.

"Me too," Alicia sighed.

"Me most of all!" I said. "You're not the one who almost got kissed and then yelled at and hit with a bludger!"

"So what do you propose we do about it then, Katie?"

I thought for a moment. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Midnight fly!" I yelled. "---Naked!"

Angelina and Alicia yelled back simultaneously.

"You're mental!" cried Alicia.

"You're brilliant!" exclaimed Angelina.

I laughed. "How about I'm mediocre and we go in our bras?"

"Alright," Angelina agreed. "C'mon, Allie."

"_NO_."

"Please, Al?" I begged.

"_NO!_"

"Don't make us strip you…"

"Fine, fine, I'll go!" she shrieked.

"Excellent," I said.

We snuck down to the broomshed with our robes over our—um—unmentionables and got them out quite easily. It took a good deal of coaxing to get Alicia to give up the robe. When she finally did, I groaned.

"Al," I said, "Please. Please do not tell me you dressed in a camouflage bra and underwear. Please. The rest of you still_ shows_."

Alicia blushed while Angelina cracked up with laughter.

"So?" she said, clutching her broom. "Maybe I like camo. Now c'mon, 'sgetting late!"

We had another good laugh at her expense and then took off into the night. "A-wooooooo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, throwing my hands out full, my bare feet skimming the top of the lake. "I am Lady Katie! I fear _no _man!"

"And I am the Duchess Angelina! I kick arse on and off the quidditch field!"

"I'm the Baroness Alicia Spinnet, and I'm half naked!--- and I'm _enjoying _it!"

"Atta girl!" I cried. And we flew off, away, into the beyond in nothing but our underwear, despite the fact that it was November and we were all freezing our arses off.

Love…is a battlefield.


	16. Ain't Gonna Play the Cryin' Game No More

**A/N: ANOTHER update! I am on a roll, I tell you what. I know you're all dying to find out what happens to the infamous red head & our spirited leading lady so I won't keep you waiting… :P**

_/Bring me joy, don't bring me pain_

_I've seen enough of the pouring rain._

_Show me love's what you're living for,_

_Ain't gonna play the cryin' game no more,_

_Ain't gonna play the cryin' game no more/_

_--Sarah Evans, "Cryin' Game"_

Today was Saturday. I'd just gotten done serving my detention from Snape (scraping frog guts off the ceiling—yuck!), and was now sitting by the lake, leaning against an old tree, and dipping my toes into the water. It was just me—I'd needed some time to think. The rain had melted away the snow, but it was still freezing outside and I was wrapped up in about fifteen layers: tank top, t-shirt, hoodie, my quidditch jacket, Fred's quidditch jacket, giant black wooly overcoat—hideous, but warm—okay, so maybe only six. Whatever.

I hadn't seen Fred or George all day today. By the time they had served their detentions, it was time for me to leave for mine. Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Oliver, and I had idled the day away with Exploding Snap and repetitive quidditch chatter. The whole time I'd been thinking of Fred, admittedly. I'd been wondering what he was thinking.

And that was still what I was thinking of. I sneezed violently into the ugly black coat. Disgusting. Admittedly though, it was my fault. Flying around half-naked last night had been stupid; sitting here purposely getting wet was asinine. And yet, here I was. Could Fred really have fallen for such an idiot girl? That would make him an idiot, too, of course. But then again, didn't we all know that?

Sheesh, I'd almost rather be in class. At least there I could think about something other than Fred. Of course, even that hadn't been working too well lately. Professor McGonagoll had literally stared at me for about ten seconds when I'd asked a halfway intelligent question the other day. And the fun didn't stop there. She'd even gone as far as to keep me after class to show me the "O" I'd received on her latest exam.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Bell?" she had asked, peering at me as though I might have some disease. _Dumb teachers._

Okay, so forget class…just give me_ something_ to take my mind off of my idiot teammate, classmate, and supposed best friend. Ahem. Best friends are not supposed to confuse each other. Didn't he know that?

If he was, in any way, remotely intelligent, he wouldn't have acted the idiotic way he had last night. If he was smart, he would have foreseen that that established a new layer of tension between us, and you can't build a relationship on tension. _Whoa, did I just say that? That sounded…deep. Awesome._

Anyway. That's what he had gone and done. And now, here we were. What was I supposed to do? Just throw myself into his arms and say "Take me, I'm yours"? As if! You can't build a relationship on tension. _I LOVE the way that sounds…_You can't build a relationship on tension. Too bad Fred was too stupid to know that. I bet if he was here right now, he'd expect me to leap at him without any forewarning and snog him senseless. Ooh, that made me mad. I can't believe he expects that! Why, if he was here right now, I'd---

"Hey, Katie," Fred came around and sat down next to me, grinning a little at the hideous overcoat. "Nice wraps."

"Fred!" I cried. "I can't believe you expect that!"

He stared at me. "What?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"Expect that of me!"

"Kate…what are you talking about?" He looked a little amused. I threw my hands into the air.

"Expect for me to leap at you without any forewarning and snog you senseless!"

He laughed. "Well, that would be nice, but…what I was really expecting was for you to forgive me."

"Huh?"

He said it slowly. "I—want—you—to—forgive me—for being—such a—git—last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are we cool?"

I sighed inwardly, relieved. That was easier than I expected it to be…so I came off sounding a little strange, but…whatever. I think Fred was used to it.

"Of course we're cool," I replied easily. "How're you and George?"

Fred shrugged. "Pretty good. I—uh—apologized to him and I think he took it pretty well. Mind you, I feel like a total arse for punching him, but, er—"

He turned a little red, clearly embarrassed. "Anyway, I believe him, I just kinda got carried away at the moment…"

"Only a little," I said jokingly.

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm an idiot. He explained to me how he thought it was Alicia…I guess that's understandable seeing how it was dark and you had your hood on and all…"

He trailed off. Okay, this was a bit awkward.

"Right," I said, wishing I had about four layers less on. Remarkable how quickly I'd gotten warm…

"Right. So that clears things up for him…He thought you were Alicia and the only thing that remains to be seen is who you thought you were—"

"I don't think anything," I replied quickly. "And I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about."

He grinned. "Okay, Katie. You don't have to admit your undying love for Marcus Flint if you don't want to."

I slugged him. He feigned hurt, and then tackled me into a gigantic bear hug. I laughed as grabbed my hair and pulled it and I kicked him in the shins.

"Careful, you're going to dump me in the lake!" I cried, pushing him away from me.

"You're right, that would be bad," he replied seriously. "With that thing on, you'd go straight to the bottom." He was pointing at my coat. I rolled my eyes.

"Be jealous if you want."

"Oh, I'm jealous. But I better go, Kate, me and George are gonna try and get in some flying before it gets dark."

I nodded. "It's getting late. I'll talk to you later then."

"See ya."

I smiled as I trotted up the stairs. So that was cool. I only had to bide my time for a couple more days, and then I could spring it on him. That I was in love with him. I felt like singing. So I did.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhh!"

There wasn't any particular song that seemed to describe my emotions so I made one up.

"LAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhh!"

"Katie, would you cut it out?" Angelina said, annoyed. She and Alicia were already getting ready for bed. Well, I supposed it would be dark soon…not much flying time for Fred and George. No matter. When he was inside he was closer to me! _Oh Merlin. I'm starting to scare myself…okay. Whatever._

"WaaaAAAhhhH!"

"Katie!" Angelina snapped again. "Who told you you could sing?"

"I think I sing rather well," I replied honestly.

Angelina and Alicia looked at each other.

"What are you so happy about anyway?" Alicia grumbled.

"Fred," I said, smirking, flopping myself down between them. "We're friends again."

"And…" Alicia said, probing.

"And…I'm glad?"

She sighed. "You didn't tell him then?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because it needs time to settle back to where we were before!" I stated. Then, for good measure, "You can't build a relationship on tension."

Angelina looked like she was thinking for a bit. Then, smiling to herself, she said, "Well, Katie, it might seem fine to you to wait for a bit, but that's not what I would do."

"And just why not, may I ask?"

"Because I saw Sarah Fawcett staring at him all during dinner," she replied. "And word on the street is that she's trying to get back with him."

"So?" I said disgustedly. "He likes me…right?"

"Well," she said slyly, "That's what we thought. But they did seem to have a…connection. And Fred's waited a while for you."

I growled. "You sound like Lee."

"Maybe we're both right."

"Last night you said he was a git!"

"Last night was…let's not talk about last night. Anyway, all I'm saying is that you should get a move on if you don't want your man stolen from right underneath your nose."

I scowled. "Whatever."

"You have gum in your hair, by the way," Alicia added casually, over the top of her book.

My mind flashed back to Fred pulling my hair and I grinned. _Same old Fred_.

Fred Weasley strolled along the grounds of Hogwarts, broom on his shoulder, talking to his twin brother, George. George was talking about Quidditch and Fred was giving absent minded answers. He was thinking about Katie Bell and the best way to ask her out.

He couldn't just grab her and snog her senseless. It sounded amazing, but he was pretty sure that would seem a bit—ah—indecorous on his part, not to mention _very _ungentlemanly. But he didn't want to give a speech either…Katie hated anything cliché…

"Oy, Fred," George called, "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Sorry, mate," Fred said. "What was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to put some itching powder down ickle Ollie-kins trousers."

"Oh…yeah…sure."

"You okay, bro?"

Fred shook his rapidly. "Yeah, fine. Bit tired, I suppose."

George nodded. "I know what you mean. It's been a long day. Doesn't help, Percy being a git and all."

Fred nodded. "Exactly," he said.

He looked up toward the tower they were now walking past. He knew well enough that's where the girls stayed. _Wish you could tell me what you want to hear, Kate_, he thought. He laughed to himself as he heard Katie's screams coming from out the window.

"Don't you dare cut my hair!"

"Katie, it _has_ to come out!"

"Isn't there some…some charm to take it out?"

_So she had found the gum. Excellent. _Fred returned to pondering the question just as the wind picked up and blew something into his face. It was a piece of parchment.

"'Sthat?" George asked.

"Dunno," Fred replied. "Litter, I think."

"Disgusting the way people will do that," George remarked. "Throw it away."

Fred was in the process of doing so when he saw, scrawled at the top in very familiar handwriting, _The Perfect Boyfriend. _He continued to read, and as he did, he began to smile. It seemed he knew exactly what to do after all.

"You know, George," he said conversationally, "I just might keep this."


	17. I'd Do Anything

**A/N: Attention! This is definitely a filler chapter & a product of the WORST writer's block I have EVER had in my LIFE. Yeah, it's that serious. Haha. But if you're in the mood for a bunch of nothing, this is the chapter for you! And to everyone who predicted that Fred would find the list…congratulations, & to me, I need to work on my suspense skills. Oh well.**

_/This could be my one last chance_

_To make you understand,_

_I'd do anything to hold you in my arms,_

_Try and make you laugh 'cause somehow_

_I just can't put you in the past/_

_--Simple Plan, "Anything"_

I had a dream that night that Lee, Angelina, Alicia, George and I were picnicking alongside the lake, watching the giant squid sunbathe. I had on a sundress and one of those cool hats. George was eating a sandwich made from Mrs. Norris. I was happy, but couldn't for the life of me figure out where Fred was. I scanned the school grounds but saw no sign of the familiar bright red hair. Odd…

Suddenly, I heard loud, melodious laughter coming from across the lake. Annoyed, I turned to see who it was and what should I see but Fred Weasley and Sarah Fawcett in a rowboat, laughing and giggling together. Sarah was in a sundress too and her pretty dark hair fell in loose ringlets around her bare, tanned shoulders. She was putting her painted bare toes in Fred's face and he, dressed in a vest and bow tie, was kissing each one of them with a lovesick look on his face.

"No!" I yelled angrily. "That is _my _wanna-be boyfriend you're messing with!" and I threw myself into the lake, swimming madly over to the rowboat.

"Katie Bell, what _are_ you doing?" Sarah exclaimed as I attempted to overturn the boat. "Freddy!" she screamed and grabbed onto him.

"You little hussy!" I spat, successfully dumping the pair of them into the water.

Sarah made to reach for Fred, but I cut in between them. "Don't you dare!" I cried, taking off my sunhat and brandishing it like a weapon at her. Apparently Sarah couldn't swim because she seemed to be having trouble treading water. "Little devil," I thought. "Serves her right."

"Katie Bell," she gurgled, "You are a witch! And not the good kind! You've_ ruined_ this perfect moment!"

"That's not all I'm about to ruin!" I said savagely, grabbing her throat and attempting to strangle her. She gagged as I shook her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"Katie!"

"Shut up, I'm strangling you!"

"Katie! Are you alright?"

"Wha!"

I jumped and sat straight up in bed. Sweat was pouring from my forehead and back. _Gross_. Who knew I was this nasty?

"Katie, you're not well," Alicia said. I could barely make her out in the darkness. It must have been in the middle of the night; she was still wearing pyjamas. I felt my forehead. It was hot. Right, so, I didn't feel amazing…big deal.

"Where's Fred?" I asked impatiently.

Alicia looked confused. "Umm…I think he's in bed. It _is _two in the morning…"

"I need to go see him. _Now_," I said, pushing away the covers.

"Katie, _no_," Alicia said, holding me down. "You're sick. And it's _still_ two in the morning."

"Al, you don't understand," I growled, trying to push her away. "I _have_ to go. He needs to know I love him before Sarah Fawcett—er—before he knows Sarah Fawcett does!"

"Forget it, Katie," Alicia said firmly, "You've had a bad dream, that's all."

"You were the one who said I needed to get a move on!" I protested, struggling to push past her.

"Yeah, but not at two in the morning when you're sick! Now do everyone a favor and go back to bed? I seriously doubt anything will happen between now and breakfast."

I sighed and lay back down. Okay, so maybe she was right…my energy was spent anyway. When I woke up again, I felt in no way better. In fact, I might have even been worse. I was congested and still having chills. I was beginning to regret my stupid flights of fancy from the past two days involving the cold weather. _Katie, you are an arse_, I told myself. Still, I was _not _being stopped from getting a hold of Fred Weasley before Fawcett could. Did I mention how extremely competitive I am?

I was halfway up before Angelina shoved me back down again. "Ohhh no," she said, "You are _not _going _anywhere_ today.

"Ange, it's Sunday!" I moaned. "How strenuous can it be?"

"You're sick!"

"Am dot!"

She stared at me.

"Okay, so…poidt take-ed, but…ACHOO!"

"Oh yeah. You're staying here." _Now Alicia was against me, too?_

"You guys both _suck," _I complained. "I _cad't _stay id bed all day! I have to dell Fred that I love hib!"

"Not like that you aren't," Angelina said sternly. "I'm not letting you ruin this moment for yourself."

"Please! Like I'b go-eeg to ruid this! Just by being---ACHOO!"

I got rid of the nose drainage as Angelina fastened her pearl earrings into her ears. "You ruin enough stuff when you're not sick," she said, rolling her eyes.

I glared at her grumpily. Some friend. Whatever. She and her cutting remarks weren't going to ruin my day.

"I'd go-eeg to get sub Pebber-Up potion," I explained. "Den I will be as good as dew." I began, once again, to climb out of bed.

"Katie, no!" Alicia sighed, exasperated. "You're allergic, you know that. Last time you had Pepper-Up potion, we found you trying to declare your undying love to Professor Flitwick!"

"I dod't care if I dry to bak love to a centaur as long as I'b Fred's girlfred! ACHOO!"

"Well you won't remain his girlfriend very long if he finds out you've been impregnated by a centaur, will you?" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Dry to udderstad this!" I yelled as loudly as I could. "Sarah Fawcett is hot od the heels of _by _crush! I cad't just stadd by and let her ruid by life!"

"You're not going to," Alicia said sweetly, "You won't be standing. You'll be laying down."

I stared at her disdainfully. "If dat was your idea of a joke, id wasd't fuddy."

"Look Katie," Angelina explained, sitting down on the foot of my bed, "Alicia and I figured it all out while you were asleep. I'm going out with Oliver all day, and she'll b here to—er—keep an eye on Fred for you, okay?"

"You will?" I asked, looking at Alicia dubiously. I mean, the girl was sweet, but you never knew when she was going to decide to get revenge. After all, I _did _snog her one and only lover.

"Of course," she said easily. _Right, so Al's a bigger person than me. I can accept that._

I sighed, however. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be spending all day cooped up in one room, especially when Fred was only a few hundred meters away, but I suppose it was for the best. I really _didn't _feel well…

"Good, well that's all settled then," Angelina said happily, picking up her purse and going to check her hair one last time.

"How cub you're go-eeg out?" I asked jealously. "I thought you were bad at Olibur."

She sighed. "Not mad. He's taking me out to our favorite restaurant today to figure things out after he leaves school. How we'll…stay in contact."

"So you're staying together, then?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, looks that way!" Angelina smiled. "I'm so happy. Anyway, have a good day, you two!"

And she flounced out the door. Alicia and I looked at each other.

"Today sucks," I pronounced.

"You should get some rest," she said, fluffing up my pillow and drawing a water pitcher out of nowhere. She set it beside my bed. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"Add I'b supposed to contact you…how?"

"Oh…right. Um, I guess I'll come check on you every now and then. But seriously, Katie, you should get some sleep."

"How cub I'b the only wud who got sick?" I shouted at the door as she left.

No answer. Well, I guess all there was left to do was sleep…so I did.

I next woke up at around three in the afternoon. I still didn't feel anybody. I shivered as I pulled the blankets around me. _Why me_?

"Oh, you're up," Alicia said brightly, walking into the room. "I was starting to get worried about you. You were freaking out about not doing your transfiguration homework in your sleep…I was really starting to get worried about you."

I ignored her. "What's Fred do-eeg?"

She shrugged. "Umm…nothing. We're just sitting around. He…er…was wondering where you were."

I smiled, gratified. "Really?"

"Yeah. He kind of wanted to come see you…"

"And!"

"I said no."

"_Allie_!"

"Katie, it's for your own good! Do you really want to hook up with him when you're sick and haven't showered all day?"

My pride was a little hurt. "Al, I don't _care_ whad I look like. I wadt to see hib!"

"Trust me, you'll be happier this way."

"You suck."

"Sorry."

Okay, that was it. Something had to be done. I waited until Alicia had left again and securely fastened the door before I crawled out of bed and under my four-poster. I pulled out a pair of converse, an old pumpkin pastie, and a bad potions essay before I found Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. I still hadn't given it back to him after borrowing it to stalk Fred and Hermione. My friends were being idiots, it was time to take matters into my own hands. They obviously weren't going to let me leave while I was sick, so I'd have to find some way to _not _be sick. And as much as I'd argued, I really didn't want to declare my love for Fred with greasy hair. So I'd have to wait until tomorrow. But I needed to be at school for that to happen. Again, I needed to find some way to not be sick. And I'd do _anything. _So, as I opened up the door, I decided I'd go to the hospital wing. What better place to find Pepper-Up Potion?


	18. It's No Secret Anymore

**A/N: I just have to say, I really am sorry about the delay and for leaving all of you on such a horrid cliffie. I meant to get it up sooner, as in about a week later or so, but I'm lame. As you've probably figured out by now. Just a few quick thank yous to everyone who harassed me about updating, especially Giddyupgal for her novel, which finally got me moving again. Haha. Anyway, I've literally spent _hours _going through this & editing & adding & cutting, so this better be GOOD. Thanks to you all, I've loved writing this story & hearing all your fabulous review & support—so this final chapter is for all of you guys—what can I say, you rock my socks off. That's why I wear flip flops every day. And so ladies, without further ado & for the last time: ENJOY!**

_/Tell the ships out at sea_

_Not to send S.O.S's_

_Everything's finally okay,_

_I'm content with a gent who has sent the clouds away._

_Climb the highest church steeple_

_And tell all the folks_

_I have what they're down on their knees for,_

_I love you and…_

_It's not secret anymore/_

_--Linda Eder, "It's No Secret Anymore"_

"HEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Oh no," Angelina moaned. "Oh _no_. Allie, how could you have let her out of your sight?"

"I'm sorry!" wailed Alicia. "I thought I locked her in!"

"She's _Katie_, of course she's going to find a way out!"

"Well, I'm sorry! What are we supposed to do now…"

"I don't know! Today was the day Fred was supposed to—"

"I know!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hey, why aren't you guys laughing!" I yelled. "I'm wearing a curtain! I'm wearing nothing but a _curtain_!"

"Yes, Katie, and that's a problem," Angelina said gently. "You see, you can't wear our curtains to school…"

"And Fred won't date you in a curtain," Alicia piped up.

I laughed. "You two are sillies!" I declared. "What would I want to date Fred for when I'm _sooooooo_ in love with Harry!"

They looked at me blankly.

"Harry Potter?" Alicia finally asked.

"Yes! Yes! Wonderful, kind, sweet Harry James Potter!"

"How did she know Harry's middle name?" whispered Alicia quietly. Angelina cut in.

"Katie, you don't like Harry. You like Fred. You said so yourself last night."

"SILLIES!" I shrieked, twirling around in the curtain. "SILLIES! If I liked Fred, what would I be dating Harry for then, huh? _Huh?_"

"But you're _not_ dating Harry! You're not dating _anybody_!"

"Am so!" I replied amid fits of giggles. "Asked him out myself last night after I drank this stuff, I did!" I waggled the empty bottle of potion around triumphantly in their faces. "Kissed him, too. On the _lippies_. Which are located _here_ for your information." I pointed.

"Merlin, help us," Angelina groaned. "Alicia, you go talk to Harry and sort this whole thing out. I'm—er—going to get Katie looking more…presentable."

I waved bye to Alicia and started trying to fit my foot around the back of my head as Angelina sat nervously down in front of me.

"So Katie," she said presently. "How much of that bottle did you actually consume, huh?

Alicia took the steps three at a time down to the common room until she spotted Harry Potter sitting in some chairs with Hermione Granger and the younger Weasley boy, Ron.

"Harry," Alicia panted, running up to his side. "Harry, you can't go out with Katie."

Harry turned a very deep shade of red. "Alicia, I didn't want to go out with Katie in the first place. She sort of—accosted me…" He looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh," Alicia sighed. "Well that's a relief. Listen, she didn't, say, do anything more than kiss you did she?"

"You kissed _Katie Bell_!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm sorry, mate, but if I were you I'd give up on Cho and go for her, I mean she's—"

"Your brother's girlfriend," Alicia said quickly, and then paused. "You like Cho Chang, Harry?" she asked curiously.

Harry turned red again, and was saved from answering by Ron.

"George has another girlfriend _already_?" he groaned.

"_No."_

"You can't be serious—_Percy_ didn't get her, did he? That insufferable git, I'll—"

"No, _not _Percy," Alicia said, frustrated. "Harry, what happened?"

"Well, uh," Harry began awkwardly.

"You can't seriously be talking about _Fred_ can you?" Ron interrupted.

"Well why not?" Alicia snapped. "For your information, that's _exactly _who I was talking about."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. He took Hermione out not even a week ago." He looked very upset about it. Hermione tossed her hair impatiently.

"I could tell right away it was just a ploy to get _her _off his mind. He wouldn't talk about anything else. Mind you, it didn't matter because I had a similar goal in mind, but not concerning the same person." She glared at Ron who swallowed nervously.

"Harry," Alicia said softly. "Please tell me what happened so I can work this whole thing out."

"Er—right," he began. "Well, I was just up—you know, trying to finish my potions essay and Katie came up to me and gave me my invisibility cloak back. I'd let her borrow it a while ago…anyway, she seemed a bit funny. I asked her what was wrong, and she just waved around this potion bottle. It looked like Pepper-Up. She was steaming at the ears and er—she told me she loved me and…tried to kiss me. I didn't really expect that so I guess I didn't really do anything to stop it and when she asked me out I was too shocked to answer…I guess she took that for a yes. Fred doesn't know about this does he?" He looked a tad nervous.

Alicia waved her hand dismissively. "No and he doesn't need to if you know what I mean. Anyway, all that's important is that you know that Katie was under the influence of Pepper-Up Potion of which she is extremely allergic, and she doesn't mean anything she does when she has that stuff. And you're not dating. Which is good because she'll be dating Fred by the end of the day, with any luck, which she really hasn't had a lot of lately considering…"

"Right," Hermione said firmly. Alicia was prone to delving into long speeches about her friends involving odd phrases like "under the influence of" and "of which".

"Well anyway," she finished. "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry said, looking genuinely relieved.

"Hey, Alicia!" Ron yelled at her retreating back. She turned around. "When they do go out, could you make sure they don't snog in the common room? I _hate_ it when my brothers date Gryffindors…"

I could feel the effects of the Pepper-Up Potion starting to wear off…By that I mean, I was back to my usual state of mind to realize that being dressed in a curtain, as well as dating Harry Potter were completely ridiculous and equally disconcerting ideas and I was back to focusing on Fred. Yes, I was in my uniform, hair brushed, looking sufficiently presentable and with a mind to get a hold of exactly what I wanted and as quick as I could. However, there was still enough of the potion left in me to make anything seem acceptable in the way of getting what I wanted. I swallowed the last bite of sauage from the plate of breakfast Angelina had brought up for me (she seemed to think I shouldn't be around people at the moment for some odd reason) and stood up to make a declaration.

"Today is my day!" I said resolutely.

"Right you are," Alicia approvingly agreed.

"I'm going to get my man!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Angelina.

"And I'm going to do that by knocking out Sarah Fawcett!"

"Nooooooooo!" both of them yelled together. "Katie, _no_. You can't."

"I have to!" I yelled. "She wants him, he might want her, I have to go!" And I ran out the door.

"Katie!" Alicia called down the stairs. "Katie, we were just kidding about the whole Sarah thing. We have no clue if she still likes him!"

"It's true," Angelina agreed, "We just said that so you'd get a move on!"

"You two are liars," I called back up to them. "Now I gotta go, there's not a minute to lose!"

I sped out of the common room at top speed, setting out on my quest to find Sarah Fawcett. I could just see her, any minute, wrapped around Fred, snogging him senseless. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. I had to get her out of the picture. The Pepper-Up Potion was clogging my better judgment. I could feel the adrenaline shoot through my veins. It was kind of cool.

"Sarah!" I yelled, finally spotting her in a corner on the sixth floor.

The long haired girl turned around. "What?" she asked confused.

"I'll show you what!" I yelled. And with all of my five foot, two inch power I socked her in the gut. She doubled over.

"Katie Bell!" she yelled between gasps for air. "What on _earth_ did you do that for!"

"For trying to steal my man, that's what!"

"Your man? I _have _a boyfriend!"

"But you still secretly want Fred, admit it!"

"Fred and I are _over_. And you're about to over too, come to think of it!"

She lunged at me; my quidditch reflexes allowed me to miss the blow, but just barely. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_…

"Sorry Sarah, no hard feelings!"

And I ran quickly out of the foyer down the stairs and to the left. I heard angry voices behind me; I wasn't sure if they were following me or not, but I ran anyway, escaping from my lapse of judgment and trying to find Fred in the process. At around the fifth floor corridor, I passed one of Sarah's curly-haired friends, screamed and ducked behind a tapestry.

"Sar!" the girl called, "Sar, I just saw her! Over here!"

I quickly sidestepped behind the large tapestry, tiptoeing backward while watching them search and then falling headlong down a staircase that was apparently located behind me.

I tumbled down the stairs and straight into none other than Fred Weasley himself.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he tried to catch me, but I must have been falling too hard because I knocked both of us over. I was lying on top of him, and I could feel the rest of the potion fade away.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hey," he replied curiously. "You know, I've been looking for you for a while now. Funny to run into you here…or you into me, rather…"

"I have something I need to tell you," I said quickly, moving along. _Hey, if I was prepared to do it in a curtain, I might as well do it now, right?_

"Well, I have something I want to tell you," Fred countered.

"Me first," I declared.

"No, me first," he said.

"Fred! _Me._ I have an angry mob behind me and it's kind of important that it's quick."

"Angry mob?"

"Yes. I accidentally punched Sarah Fawcett in the stomach."

"What?"

"I know. Stupid, right?"

Just then at the top of the stairs, we saw Sarah and her friends looking around frantically.

"Where is that little wench?" Sarah growled angrily. "She can't have gotten far, no one runs fast on stubby little legs like those."

"HE--!" I was about to shout, but Fred clapped a hand over my mouth and covered me with his body. Sarah's head snapped around.

"Hey Weasley," she called down the stairs. "You haven't seen your little girlfriend running around here lately, have you?"

"Don't have a girlfriend, Sar," he replied easily. "Haven't had one since you, actually."

"How heartwarming," she said coolly. "You know who I mean. Katie Bell. She just decked me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said smirking. I held my breath. How on earth was she not seeing me? If she caught me, I was dead. Mind you, I might be dead soon anyway if she didn't leave. Fred was suffocating me.

She rolled her eyes. "You never were good at lying," she said.

"Well, whatever Katie did or didn't do, I think you should just lay off her okay? She's had a recent bought of—er—delusion brought on by—ah—Marcus Flint."

"Marcus Flint?"

"Yeah. Flint. You know—big tall hairy git with an IQ the size of my little sister's bosoms?"

I turned my laugh into a choke as she rolled her eyes again. "I _know _who Marcus Flint is," she snapped.

"Right. Then you'll know you should go find him if you really want to deck somebody."

She looked at him appraisingly. "Alright, Weasley. I believe you," she said finally and turned around to go. Just as she was about to exit the foyer behind her friends, she turned around and said, "What on earth are you doing on the floor anyway?"

"Uh—lost my wand." _Smooth Fred, real smooth. Not like it's sticking out of your pocket or anything._ I waited for the inevitable, but it didn't come. Apparently Sarah was blind.

"Oh. Right," she said slowly. "Well—Bell said something about me trying to steal you. I don't know if that's more delusion or not but…I'm not. I think you should date her."

"Thanks for the input, Sarah," he said easily.

She stared at him for a few more seconds and then exited. I immediately pushed Fred off of me and groaned.

"Merlin, were you trying to _kill_ me?" I gasped.

"Trying to save you actually. But I would settle for killing you, I suppose. I wouldn't have to keep covering up for you that way."

I ignored that. "Well, the next time you try to _save_ me, could you_ not _force yourself on top of me? I nearly died."

"That reminds me," he said. "I was just underneath you, trying to shut you up. Maybe it will work better from up here. Let's resume the conversation, shall we?" Fred repositioned himself on top of me and held down my hands because I kept trying to punch him.

"Why won't you listen to me?" I wailed. "It's important and I may never have another chance to say it if you go first!"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say if you'll just grant me a few seconds," he said calmly.

"I don't _have_ a few seconds!" I yelled. "I have to tell you _now_. I like yo—"

"I'm sorry, Miss Bell, but I really must insist this time," he said firmly but playfully. I tried to speak, but he was holding my lips together.

"You always get the first say," he said. "I want it this time."

I tried to yell at him but he conjured up a piece of tape which he taped tightly over my mouth.

"Mmmmph!" I protested.

"What was that?" he asked. "You're ready to listen to me now?"

_Okay, whatever. He wins._ I nodded.

"Good. Now as long as you're just lying there without anything to say, I have something interesting I wanted to show you. I was walking across the grounds two days ago and I came across _this _rather informative bit of parchment…"

He reached inside his cloak and pulled out an old, worn piece of paper with lots of writing and scribbles on it. Very _familiar _writing and scribbles, actually…if it hadn't been taped shut, my jaw would have dropped.

It was my list.

He seemed to notice my surprise and was apparently enjoying it. "Now let's see here," he said, glossing it over. "This appears to be a list of requirements for the perfect boyfriend written by none other than, it seems, _you_. Is that right?"

I scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes…okay, continuing on. Wow, you look at that…'Must wear shoe size 11'. That's _me_. Interesting. 'Will play the piano most exquisitely'…me again. 'Has the ability to share what I'm thinking without me having to say it'…my, I certainly _am_ doing well, aren't I? 'Will dance with me in the moonlight'…hmm. Pity. I would never do that. But nothing's perfect right? I mean, if I _was_ perfect, I clearly wouldn't be the perfect boyfriend because I was—well—perfect. Are you following me?"

I glared at him.

"Right, sorry, you obviously want me to keep reading this. Alright then. Here's another one I seem to be good at…'Will call me Kate and not Kates'. Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm about the only one who uses Kate…let's see…'Never uses the word chuckle'. That reminds me of a fun night we spent together in Hogsmeade after I proved myself right about you not dating Diggory. Yes, no chuckle usage here. Ah, look, I almost failed at another one: '6'2"'. Luckily it seems Ange has saved me though…"Knows how to help me when I'm lost'. Well, I am pretty good at that aren't I? Yes, yes…ah. 'His wand's made of mahogony'. Wow. So's mine. 'Teases me about being short, but won't let anyone else'…I _do _tease you about that and if you'd like I can certainly prevent everyone else from doing so…I'm pretty chiseled if you hadn't lately noticed. Well, look at that. Minus the dancing in the moonlight, I believe I've accomplished every requirement on this perfect boyfriend list of yours, and I'm sure my many other amazing qualities will cover up for the minor lapse in not being a totally cliché sort of bloke. Except wait! Would you look here…could you read that for me?"

He was pointing to the last requirement I'd written on my list. I continued to stare him down.

"Oh, that's _right_. You can't speak. Let me read it for you then. It says 'Will have the perfect kiss'. Well, wow. I certainly can't vouch for myself on that one, and unless you want to go talk to Sarah Fawcett again, I'm going to have to say that you'll have to judge for yourself, Kate. So…what do you say. Will you have me?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows, but I could tell he looked a little nervous.

I really could have helped him out, but I was still angry that he didn't let me talk first so I kept him in suspense for a moment longer before rolling my eyes and pointing to the piece of tape currently covering my lips.

"Oh. Right."

And in one fluid motion, the tape was vanished and I was kissing Fred Weasley for the first time in my life. The bell for class rang and silenced, and still his lips were on mine, his fingers in my hair, my hands on his chest, my heart exploding with the most happiness I think I'd ever felt before. Years of jokes, teasing, and trouble had melted away into romance in a single two week period. How about that, then?

When we finally parted, I just stared as he grinned and asked, "So? Do I pass?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm not quite sure…" I admitted playfully. "I think I might have to test that again…"and so I kissed him again.

"You have _no _idea how long I've been waiting to have you do that," Fred smiled when we broke off the kiss, brushing his fingers through my hair with a gentle quality that both surprised and gratified me. "I guess that means I have the perfect kiss then, right?"

"Right."

"And I was better than George?"

I laughed. "Better than George _and _Harry."

He stared at me. "You've kissed Harry Potter?"

I froze. "Uhh…I mean, if I _had _kissed Harry, I'm sure you would have been better then…uh…him. Heh."

He continued to stare at me.

"Um, yeah, so this is cool…"

_Awkward_.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Fred said finally. "Just promise me I'll be the only bloke you kiss from now on, okay?"

I agreed.

And then I let his kiss me again until suddenly I backed away.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just, you never let me say what I had to say."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I like you back."

"Whoever said I liked you?"

"I—uh—just assumed…"

"Well don't assume. I don't like you."

"Well then that was awfully rude of you because—"

"I love you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I love you, too. I have for a long time."

"Not longer than me, I'd bet you."

"I don't feel like fighting with you about it right now. How about we make up for lost time instead?"

"Wait," he put up a hand to stop me. "Not that this isn't great or anything, but you've missed Transfiguration nine times already this year and if you hit a tenth before December you get detention and I get detention for skipping a fifteenth time, and I'd really rather spend tonight snogging you than disemboweling frogs."

I grinned. "Oh, alright."

"Well," Fred breathed, taking my hand in his. "Here we go."

He pushed the door to class open and every single head including McGonagoll's turned to stare at our intertwined hands.

"Er—" I said awkwardly.

They all gaped and then simultaneously erupted into applause.

"_Finally_!" yelled Cormic McGlaggen, "I thought they would _never_ stop fighting!"

I stared at Fred, a little embarresed and a little gratified at this sudden outburst of approval. He grinned down at me.

"Well, darling," he said cheekily, "What do you say we give the people what they want?"

I laughed. "Oh, go on then."

And as Fred leaned down to kiss me, the room got even more raucous as even Professor McGonagoll seemed to crack a smile, and as Lee stood on his desk, whooped, and yelled, "Now _that_ has been a long time coming!", I knew that I had finally found the perfectly _imperfect_ boyfriend who's kiss had definitely been on my list along with so, so much more…

**THE END!**


End file.
